RNBY
by antheunis011
Summary: The vision about the brothers killing each other came true... what a shocker. Time for Naruto's live, take two. Setting, a world filled with humans and humans with funny appendages that lack belly buttons...okay. Throw in a a girl that holds a very serious promise over his head, the cops and a very scary mother and what do you get?
1. Prologue

**RNBY ****Prologue**

**Ruby 'Red' Rose - A smaller, more honest soul.**

* * *

><p><em>The humankind was born from the dust of creation, a byproduct of a time long past and forgotten, the only remains of an age of destruction and rebirth.<em>

_Man born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. Not long after his conception, mythical creatures of darkness and destruction appeared._

_They were referred to as the Grimm._

_They set their sights on Man, and all of his creation, intent on destroying it. They were set on returning Man's brief existence to the void._

_Yet, a spark of hope, strong enough to enact change appeared, saving Man from his doom of shadows. In time, with Man's ingenuity, resourcefulness, and passion, they advanced and this allowed them to use the tools that would even the odds._

_They found a powerful substance that granted humanity the power of Nature's Wrath, and appropriately named this spark of hope Dust, after that which they themselves were born from._

_With the power of Dust, they lit their way through the darkness and seized for themselves the lands of sun and light, driving off the creatures of darkness and in doing so, secured the continued existence of Humanity._

_With the absence of shadows came strength, and Man rebuilt, expanded. Civilization prospered and life began anew._

_Humanity grew. Yet even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker and fade._

_And when the light is gone, darkness returns._

_It festers and grows, bidding its time while the world tries to create a new hero._

_The dark will eventually return to finish what it had started and destroy Human civilization._

_Just like it always did._

* * *

><p><strong>X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X<strong>

_In the present day_

A group of thuggish looking men, henchmen are being led by a cigar smoking gentleman in the dead of the night. The sky above them was dark blue and the shattered remains of the moon that were always gravitating around their parent planet illuminated the ground below with their reflective moonlight.

The thugs are walking down a dark alley that connects to a larger street.

The group of thugs then make their way on to the main street and proceed to walk down the middle of it, still trailing behind the cigar smoking male. The thugs and the gentleman didn't seem to care about their own safety, since they could very well end up being ran over by a car and going splat like a pancake like that. Their blatant presence on the street seems to scare away and frighten most of the civilians there, the people young and semi-old in search of a night life and some fun that were standing on either side of the street on the sidewalks, but they take no heed of that. Each one of the 4 henchman is dressed in a black tux suit with matching black hats and cheap shoes, red sunglasses, and red ties. All of them have black hair with some having a black mustache as well, and all of them walk the thug walk. For a strange reason unknown to lesser mortals, they all also seem to have the same skin color.

Like, there was no differentiation between them.

The de-facto leader of these 4 thugs was a man called Roman Torchwick. This was the gentleman at the lead, and boy, did the man love his cigars.

Roman has a pair of slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He can be seen wearing a black bowler hat with a red band, and he has black eyeliner on his face. Roman wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. Noticeably, he has extremely long eyelashes that make him look more effeminate.

The group of thugs plus a gentleman make their way to a Dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn. The henchmen were there in order to assist Roman in robbing this Dust shop of all its Dust, they were hired by him. The group of would be robbers enters the Dust shop with a chime of the bell and look around the place, looking for the Dust containers without bothering to greet the man behind the counter.

Roman walks up to the shopkeeper and, after carelessly ticking down the burnt pieces of his cigar on the floor and folding his arms over his chest, asks with a quizzical tilt of his head. ''Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a Dust shop working at this hour?'' at this, one of the henchmen to Roman's left brings out his gun from its holster and points it at the shopkeeper, who was an old man with a balding head of grey and a pair of slinted eyes.

Just like any other sensible person would do when faced with the wrong end of a gun barrel to the face, the shopkeeper puts his hands in the air and tries to appease his assailants. ''Please, just take my money and leave.'' the shopkeeper asked without showing them just how scared he was.

Hearing that, Roman 'shushes' the old man, ''Calm down,'' he tells the man as he glances at his cigar, ''We aren't here for your money.'' The gentleman assures the shopkeeper before looking at one of his henchmen and ordering them to get to their job. ''Grab the Dust.'' And with that they proceed to rob the store. One of the henchmen takes the dust crystals from the store front and puts them into a large box while the others go and take the more liquid but still not watery dust that requires special canisters to transport and utilize.

However one of the henchman spots Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery, when going to fill up a Dust canister. He looks at her strangely, his face going into a nasty 'WThuh?' expression. The girl couldn't hear anything going around her due to her headphones blaring This Will Be the Day into her ear while she reads a weapons magazine.

The man makes the ill-advised decision of attempting to mug her.

He draws out his sword-axe and points it at her back.

''Alright kid. Put your hands where I can see them!'' he says smugly.

No response from Ruby.

The henchmen looks at the red caped girl more closely, scrutinizing her simply in the way that only a low level pawn in a criminal organization could. After realizing that Ruby can't hear him due to the headphones and the loud song which even he could hear, he approaches her.

The henchmen then catches her attention and attempts once again to rob her, ''Hey I said hand in the air! You got a death wish or something?'' the henchman asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and turned Ruby around to face him.

Ruby's silver eyes look at him with innocent expectancy.

Why did he want to talk to her, can't the man see she was busy here?

The henchman points a hand at his ear.

Getting the cue, Ruby lower the red headphones and looks up at the much taller man and asks away, ''Yes?''

"I said hands in the air, now!" he repeats for a third time. Ruby's eyes narrow a little in a non-serious, non-dramatic way at his words and after thinking about what could that mean, she asks with a flair of wonder, ''Are you... robbing me?''

"Yes!" he exclaims quickly and a little more loudly than needed.

The girl finally figured it out. Now he could get some money for himself.

"Ohhhh!" Ruby responds like it was a big revelation.

The henchman's attempt at robbing the Red Rose ends up with him being knocked across the store. Another henchmen looks at the henchmen flying across the room and impacting against the glass, he looks at his temporary boss who looks at him like he was being an idiot. This henchman pulls a gun on Ruby, "Freeze!" Instead of doing that like a good little victim would, Ruby speeds across the 9 feet between herself and the gun man in a blink of an eye, rushing the henchman.

Ruby tackles him through the store window, using the henchman's body as a cushion to break through the glass. She rolled through the fall like an expert and quickly stood up to her feet while reaching for the item strapped to her belt. The 3 remaining henchmen still in the store look at each other. Then they approach the window and look through it stupidly, staring at the bizarre sight. Ruby reaches for a box resembling thing attached to her lower back and pulls it out. In one smooth motion, the red thing mechanically transforms into something that definitely didn't look like it would go with her innocent appearance.

A bloody scythe that weighed more then the girl herself did. With a show of just how well she could handle the over sized wheat killer like it was a mere cheerleader stick, Ruby plants the front end of it into the ground in front of her.

She also clicks the song off.

"Ookaay..."

"Get her!" Upon seeing this, Roman orders the remaining henchman to attack Ruby. The thugs he had hired to help him clean the place out quickly scramble out of the store without any real discipline in it and rush Ruby. One of them attacks her with a poor swing of his blade which showed that he had no real training in the art of blades. The red hooded girl evades it by maneuvering her body in a spin and twirling around on top of her anchored Scythe, her overall weight far to light to unbalance the heavy weapon. She plants both of her boots in the man's face with jarring force, breaking the henchman's nose and kicking the glasses of said nose. Ruby then immediately pushes herself off of his face and pulls out the large Scythe from the ground, making the job look far to easy then it should. Ruby rotates in the air, repositioning the heavy weapon into her normal grip and lands on the ground with some amazing acrobatic skills that showed just how limber she was, but her back was facing the enemy like this.

She looks over her shoulder and sees the two thugs still conscious running at her.

She quickly aims the Scythe down to the ground and pulls the trigger, producing a thundering sound that could have deafen her had she not used her Aura to mitigate the sound. The Hyper Velocity Bullet stored in a 20+ round clip built with the Scythe in mind blitzes out of the long length of the formidable barrel smashing into the ground.

Ruby uses the recoil of the shot to increase her speed and force. She quickly rounds on the thugs, spotting the fourth one in the store bringing out a gun. She smashes the blunt end of her Scythe into the henchman's chin, sending him high into the air. Not stopping at that, she maneuvers around on her spot and bring down the blunt end of the weapon on another henchman, knocking him unconscious as his face ate the pavement. Ruby pulls the trigger of the High-Caliber Sniper Scythe again and fires the weapon the moment that the last henchmen started firing his Tommy Gun (Mk. FUTURA) at her wildly.

She fires the sniper couple of times more and uses the force to dodge the bullets, before rocketing forward at the gun totting henchmen with a final burst of force and speed. She tackles his legs out and sends him into the air as she anchors the Scythe into the ground, the sheer speed digging a small trench despite her best efforts to keep it planted into a single spot, not to mention that the thing should keep still when rigged into the ground from its weight. Ruby uses her momentum like a pro and pulls up into the air. She always keep her weapon always in hand someway and maneuvers around to kick the henchman back into the ground, knocking him out cold once more.

She lands to the ground with the Scythe back into her usual grip and looks at the gentleman. The henchmen were all quickly defeated by her. Roman looks at his hired assistance sprawled out on the ground by his feet with stars circling over their heads and sarcastically remarks, "You were worth every 'cent', truly you were". With his men defeated, Roman decides to make a retreat, but not before a diversion is in order. He could hear the sirens in the distance, ''Well Red, I think we can all say that it has been an eventful evening," Roman's comment was directed at Ruby as the gentleman dropped his cigar on to the ground and snubs it out with his cane, "and as much as I would love to stick around," Roman says as he points his cane at Ruby, "I'm afraid that this is where we part way" Roman informs her as an aiming reticule pops up at the end of the cane.

He fires a Frag round directly at Ruby, who manages to dodge it by turning her weapon, shooting the ground with the over weighed Scythe Sniper hybrid and using the recoil to jump into the air far above the explosion. Once she landed back down, Ruby looked around the street for Roman, silver eyes jumping from end to end. The red hooded girl spotted Roman making his way up a ladder on the far side of the street, to the roof of a building. She would need to catch him, but first... "Do you think you'l be okay while I go after him?" the little and sweet girl asked the shopkeeper with a honest and worrisome tone to her voice.

The man nodded at her, holding his head.

Ruby runs towards the ladder and fires her Scythe downwards, jumping up directly onto the roof and giving chase. She quickly zeroed in on his position, "Hey!". Hearing her voice, Roman slows down near the edge of the roof, muttering "Persistent" to himself. Really, what was with this girl. It was like she didn't know when to leave things be... But a snide smile spread across his lips once he heard the familiar sound of his get away ride, the VTOL Bullhead. And just in time too, the heavily armored aircraft rose up in front of him, one of its hatch doors open for him to enter through and one of its spotlights aimed directly at Red's face. Roman made his way up onto the Bullhead and turned around towards the city to look at the girl that had caused his job to fail. He held up a red colored Dust crystal, jingling it in her face, "End of the line Red!".

He threw the Dust crystal at her feet before aiming his cane and shooting an explosive round at it, intent on killing the girl in the blast... such a gentle thing to do right? Luckily, Ruby is saved by the timely arrival of the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, who instantly created a powerful defensive energy shield through the use of her wand and her Dust manipulation abilities. With a wave of her wand, the Huntress shoot multiple beams of light at the VTOL craft hovering above the street ad the buildings. Each and every single one of her beams struck true, nearly flooring the hover-jet down to the ground from their power. But the Bullhead was nothing if not a sturdy vehicle, and the VTOL remained in the air. Roman took took control of the flight stick and attempted to fly away from the dangerous Huntress while his accomplice Cinder Fall proceeded to engage in a ranged battle with the green eyed Huntress. The fight between them was impressive, with ion storms, explosive glyphs, strong attacks and even more impressive defenses being exchanged. Glynda even took control of the debris that the explosion had created and scattered into the air, before hurdling the attack at the VTOL.

But the fight still ended in a draw with Roman and his partner getting away.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby stated, not asked, with an awed tone of voice when the VTOL hover jet was out of their sight after she turned to look at the mature woman besides her. Glynda didn't say anything in response to that as she turned her head to look at the young and very reckless girl standing on the same rooftop as her. Fortunately, she didn't need to, at east not yet. Ruby was already standing in her face with stars in her eyes. "Can I have your autograph?"

**X- Red 'Nova' Black Yellow -X**

_Later_

When Ruby managed to meet a real life Huntress, she wasn't expecting to end up inside an interrogation room, with the Huntress herself being her 'interrogator'.

"I hope you realize that your actions won't be taken lightly young lady." Glynda scolded the red Scythe Sniper hybrid weapon wielding girl as she circled around the room with the eary sound of footsteps echoing around them, the music that made the little ones' nerves break. There was only a single light that shone upon Ruby in the room while the rest of the cubical place was more shadowed. Now why would she bring a young teen that had saved a man from being robbed into this place, a place that looked to be more befitting of a criminal than a young hero.

Well the first reason for her decision was the fact that she was a very strict and non-nonsense woman, especially when faced with the recklessness of the youth (she was sure that a certain someone had caused her enough stress to build up a head full of gray hairs by the time she was 50). The second reason for it was... that she had a _lot _of experience in dealing with kids like Ruby, scratch that; _especially _like Ruby. Such a room would help her in forcing the reality of their actions on them... most of the time, "You put yourself and others in grave danger." The powerful Huntress lectured the girl as she visibly held back a sigh. _'What was it with kids these days that all of them had to be heroes?'._

Ruby's retort to that?

"They started it."

That of a petulant child.

The Goodwitch walked up to the area that was in front of Ruby before speaking again, "If it were up to me you would be sent home..." Glynda paused in her sentence as she thought about her words and how best to put them, "..with a pat on the back," her words made Ruby feel very happy. It didn't last long though, as the Huntress immediately rounded on the young Red Hood, "And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda harshly accentuated her message to Ruby by slamming her wand on the desk near Ruby's wrists with a loud sound of a whip cracking that caused the red hooded girl to 'eep' in fright, "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

A man carrying a tray of cookies on one hand and a mug of coffee in the other entered the room. It was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. The man was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He was also wearing an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. The first words that came from his mouth were, "Ruby Rose.." he let that sentence hang in the air as he leaned over the table, making the girl just a tad bit uncomfortable, "..you have silver eyes." he observed in an interested voice.

Ruby raised an insecure pair of eyebrows at him. ''Uh...um?''

"So? Where did you learn how to do this?" the gray haired man asked the little red hood as he tilted his head towards the HoloTab that was currently playing the recording of Ruby's fight, taken by a hidden street camera near the Dust store. Ruby looked to be both very confused and slightly unsure, but the brave young girl responded to the question all the same. "S..Signal Academy?" her answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?!" the same elder male asked Ruby with a part perscrutationaly, part bewildered tone of voice when referencing of her prowess in the usage of the HCSS (High Caliber Scythe Sniper), which was also one of the hardest weapons designs to use in the world. It was tied for the first place for the hardest actually, and it was mostly because of its sheer size and its unbalanced weight with one end being a huge blade and the other being pretty thin, not to mention the recoil kick that could cleave an Oak tree in half.

Humans needed to use the Aura when wielding that thing, lest they ended up with their kidneys outside of their bodies.

"Well one teacher in particular did." Ruby answered and the grey haired man responded with an "I see." as he put down the tray of cookies on the table in front of Ruby. The girl tentatively reached for her first cookie, a large chocolate crummy, before she started to eat through them rapidly like a vacuum cleaner. Her cookie consumption speed made Glynda twitch a little, "Its just that I've only seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill before." He looked up towards the ceiling as he remembered a few scenes. "Dusty old Qrow."

"Hmm, thast my unclwa Rowz" Ruby said with her mouth full, her words coming out a slurred mush. The man coughed in his throat discretely in humor, the sight one he was well used to with his favorite student. Ruby finished eating her cookies and swallowed them down, before explaining her previous mush of words, "Sorry, that's my Uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like.." she explained before Ruby here made some over-exaggerated kung-fu moves and sounds. Long story short, now she's a real fighter, a scythe-wielder on par with her uncle who was a legend.

"So I've noticed." the gray haired man commented, trying to hide his humor. He put down his mug before asking, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress."

The man decided to clarify her words with a question, "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal Academy, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is coming here this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cuz I wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others so I though I miiight as well make a career out of it, he-he." Ruby answered the question excitedly as she kept switching her gaze from the man to the woman, using her arms to point out her points and weigh the facts. The red hooded girl leaned on to the table, "I mean the police are all right but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool and just... chgaaha!'' Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat when she finished that. ''Ya know?!"

Glynda coughed, trying to bite down a laugh and keep a straight face. _Ya know?_

"Do you know who I am?" the grey haired man asked Ruby as crossed his fingers together and leaned back into his seat, deciding to go straight to the point of his visit. Ruby tilted her head to the side as she answered, "You are professor Ozpin. You are the headmaster at Beacon." The man humored to himself hearing that, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby responded easily.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin and Glynda shared a look, but the Huntresses huffed to the side and crossed her arms. '_Kids.' S_eeing her fighting abilities and passion for becoming a Huntress, Ozpin offers her a chance to join in the freshman class early, "Well okay."

Ruby's smile was radiant.

**Yang 'Yellow' Xiao Long - Yellow Beauty Burning Gold**

**X- Speed, Power, Shadow, Fire -X**

Ruby's smile was strained.

On the airship headed towards the Beacon academy, which is a facility located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of fighters to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant, Ruby's big and much more boisterous sister Yang Xiao Long was piling extensive compliments onto Ruby. "Oh~ I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is like the best day ever!" Yang happily exclaimed her happiness about their circumstances as she slowly squeezed the air out of her baby sister's lungs.

"Pleazshe Shtop" Ruby's words came out slightly diluted with her high lack of the rather life essential O2 gas. Yang let go of her and stepped back, "OH I'm SO proud of youu!". Ruby shook her head a little and looked up at her big half-sister, explaining that it wasn't such a big deal as she made it seam, "Really sis, it was nothing." Scandalous. That's how Yang saw that reasoning, and she made sure that her point came across to Ruby, "What do you mean, it was incredible. Everyone at the Academy is going to think that you are the Beaz Knees".

To that, Ruby shied into herself and looked nervous, hopping lightly from foot to foot like a girl her age sometimes would, it was just one of those cute reactions, "But I don't wanna be the Beaz Knees, okay. I don't wanna be any kind of knees." Yang was looking at her little sister with placid humor on her face as the young scythe wielder stressed over her (hopefully) newfound reputation at the Academy, "I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. It's just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't wanna people to think that i'm special or anything." she depressed again. Ruby got herself a one armed hug from Yang. "But you are special" Share the sisterly love! The pair overheard a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled earlier led by a terrorist and criminal Roman Torchwick, as well as a Faunus Civil Rights Protest that was broken up by the once-peaceful organization, the White Fang.

The news broadcast is interrupted by Glynda's appearance in holographic form, "Hello everyone!" Her holo-avatar greeted as Yang looked at her with a curious eye before asking the rather obvious to those who were well informed, "Who's that?"

"My name Is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh..."

Glynda explains to the arriving freshmen of Beacon Academy that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's their job to keep it that way. All the students there are amongst the selected and privileged few that have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Hunters, and now it's their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge at the prestigious Academy. With a soft and regal chime over the intercomm system of the large airship, all the freshman students of the Academy rush towards the glass to look out and downwards of the ship currently parting through the clouds.

"I guess home isn't that far after all. You can see Signal from up here." Ruby exclaims happily at the familiar sight of her home away from home. Yang putts a hand over her sister's shoulder and responds with a, "Beacon is our home now little sis." as she hugs Ruby over the shoulder closser to herself. Unfortunately, the tender moment between the two sisters is interrupted by a blonde haired boy moaning in ...'air-sickness?'.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone huh?" Yang adds jokingly as they watch the boy wobble from one end of the ship to the other, his face turning greener by the minute. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby, ever the cheerful one points out, "I wonder who we're going to meet."

"Uhhh... I just hope they are better than Vomit Boy over there."

**Naruto 'Nova' Goodwitch - The Orange Star**

**X- I gotta Jar of Dirt ! -X**

The one and only, universally unique and ramen physique Naruto (once in a life long past also known as Uzumaki) was currently entertaining himself and staving of the boredom that was sure to set in as the classes of the Academy start by humming an old tune he could remember back from his days in Konoha. It was one of those nice and pleasant tunes that the Old Man would sing to him on his birthday when he had no-one else to celebrate it with bar the Ichirakus. The Third Hokage was a surprisingly good singer for his age.

He and Sasuke ended up killing each other in the end just like his visions had told him would happen... and then he found himself in this world... as a fetus...

That had been an enlightening experience he wished never to repeat...

The blonde haired boy was watching quietly and lonesomely as all the newcomers and the 'freshmen' stepped of the relatively 'small' Series 7 Passenger Airships owned by Vale Kingdom. Despite the fact that the distance between himself and the ships was well over 700 feet, he could see them just fine when using senjutsu. The 'whiskered' shinobi, as he still considered himself to be as such, was 17 years old... again. He was sitting on the edge of one of the large marble white buildings that made up the most of Beacon Academy structures.

He was also eating a bright red apple. Ripe and ready for him to chum on.

Naruto had peach colored skin that was lightly tanned from all the years of working out in the sun as well as his preset chakra genetics... or something like that. Great Old Man Sage wasn't really forthcoming with the facts when he appeared before him, again.

He was made up of lean and hard muscle that showed he trained his ass off much of his life (x2).

Naruto didn't have the muscles like... let's say like Killer Bee or maybe Sergeant Johnson did, but with the knowledge of how to train his body properly from early childhood and a very healthy (see. forced) diet made by his mother, he could be the poster boy for hard work muscles... good thing that his previous job didn't really allow for such stupid 'fame' building invitations, despite all the best attempts done by the paparazzi to get a shot.

He didn't have any unneeded boy fat visible on his body, not even in his face which still resembled that of his first mother Kushina, besides the eyes. The funny thing is that he still looked more manly with his mother's face than his first father Minato did, and Kushina was a very womanly looking woman.

His blond and still as vibrant as ever hair spiked out in every direction, seemingly for all purposes defying gravity. He wore a red colored headband with a white colored metal plate with the Kanji symbol for 'Shinobi' etched into it on his forehead proudly, he still considered himself a shinobi even if his world and all of his friends were gone. The headband also served to keep his spiky hair out of his face as well as to keep his two small horns down.

A pair of vibrant green hued eyes danced from student to student, trying to see who would be even remotely interesting in this year and who would be the douche that would donate his personal belongings, underwear and self-esteem for one of his pranks. He had yet to paint this place in orange... hm? There's an idea in the making...

He took another bite from his apple as he readjusted the metal on his forehead. He didn't have his whisker marks on his face any more, but at least those would re-appear when he was consciously using chakra. It was one of the reasons he had taken to using chakra in the form of the tree walking exercises almost any second, he loved his whisker marks.

He sighed, seeing that the year was filled with mostly fools, with a few redeemables here and there.

By his count there were only about a dozen of 'okay' students in this year, the rest were all just the bad kind of idiots. Not like him, he was the good kind of idiots, the ones that pressed on in the face of adversity in order to being good about to their friends and family. He was talking about the idiots coming to the Academy in the hopes of making it big as Hunters or Huntresses. The good 'acts' propelled by selfish wants and searches for glory were not the kind of people he liked.

Well, it was a testament to how much he had matured (see. not much) that he could see and spot the difference. Still, most of them had no idea what they were in for. To be honest, neither did he all that much.

He had been taught and lectured... some might say even apprenticed by Ozpin since he was a kid.

While others were attending Signal Academy or a similar place, he had been patrolling the Kingdom and conducting raids as a part of a government anti-terrorist (anti White Fang) special task force unit. He was in charge of demolitions. Most people in this world that worked for the Police, Government Security and what little there was of a Standing Military force often wondered how could it be sane to hand over the demolitions lead to a 11 year old boy. The answer... no it was not sane. It definitely wasn't sane (since his brain went childish all over again).

But seeing as he still could use most of his techniques in this world, including Senjutsu, and how most of them were on the wide area destruction side rather than precision... it was probably for the best. Heck most of the VPD classified his 'Semblance' as Area Destruction... there was even this one guy that sprouted some crap about him being some war god or something. Yeah, that guy ended up in the looney faster than one could say Ramen.

He chuckled as he watched a boy around his age running off and making a bee line for the trash cans.

Yeah, he wasn't going to make it there.

He could see Ozpin's newest pet project making her way off the airship. She was in tow with a girl of his age that had a backbone and a half in her, a wide grin of fearlessness and a posture of confidence. Hair of golden yellow the exact same shade as his own and a grin that he knew all to well on her face. This one was going to be fun.

The other one he knew was named Ruby Rose. She had been upped 2 years into the advanced lines and sent over from Signal Academy at Ozpin's request. He was supposed to look out for her, make sure she was safe and did alright. He didn't see any problem with that 'mission'. He could tell from this simple glance that she was kind and pure. Having empathy powers also helped in determining who was good and who were the wolves in sheep's clothing.

She was a little cute as well. Just not his type.

Next he could see _her _making her way off the ship, with her butler entourage in tow of course and an air of nobility and pompousness that could suffocate people who were less fortunate.

Think about the devil in human skin later.

He caught the sight of a black haired girl exiting the ship amongst the last ones, discretely trying to slip away like a ninja or something. Had Naruto not been paying attention to everyone who left that ship he would have missed her, she was really good. Then again, he had been able to desecrate a National Monument at 12 while wearing bright orange in broad daylight. His stealth was still Hiraishins away from her.

Naruto frowned when he couldn't get a good read on her, he had grown accustomed to his empathy powers being able to determine who was worth befriending, who was worth saving from the darkness in their hearts and who was better left not contacted, he had learned that not everyone could be saved. She had sharp eyes.

He could swear she seemed familiar from somewhere, but it was impossible for Naruto to recognize people by their chakra signatures alone and he didn't have the Sharingan. He couldn't tell who she was simply from her lifeforce readings since most of them shared the same, diluted feel of nature energy that was tipped with a little bit of Jubi, Kaguya and really every single biju to exist. That was the aura they all liked to use and defend themselves with. Senjutsu, only much less potent than normal. It was also what kept him from getting a good read on their emotions. He could only feel the negative stuff, but a very specific kind of negative.

And then his eyes widened when he saw the last person disembark from the airship. Naruto almost flipped then and there, but he only stood ramrod straight and nervous. Let's do a mental check.

Head of brown, jean pants of midnight blue that were cut short and a leather coat of dark orange.

Eyes of purple and a cowboy hat on top. Two small sais, one on each side of her hip.

That was... THE last person that Naruto wanted to see in this Academy, mainly because he couldn't simply escape from it like he could from VPD GHQ. Just another one person to whom he had promised something... that came latter to bite him in the ass because he never looked underneath the underneath enough these days.

He started to sweet when her eyes found him, he hadn't been hiding really but he was still far away, enough to keep normal people second guessing their vision and his clothes were mainly white. Her hot/sexy/attractive face turned gleeful, her dazzling smile became serene and she waved at him in a friendly way.

But her eyes betrayed her. He could see past that sweet smile.

Oh boy! He was in for it.


	2. Welcome to Shining Beacon

**Welcome to Shining Beacon pt. I**

The airship landed at Beacon Academy's dock as gracefully as it could - meaning that it was pretty damn graceful for its size, and the newest students, freshmen and fishes of Beacon Academy quickly leave the airship so that another one may land at the pier, with the grand total of three ships that should land there within the next 30 minutes. Two of them were for the freshmen and one of them was for the supplies that will be taken towards the storage area of the Hunter school.

Ruby looks around the place that she was going to spent the next several years in small awe.

The place was beautiful, tall buildings made out of pure white marble that must be 50 stories or higher stretching into the air, ornate decorations chiseled into the stone. There were trees with fruits blooming on them and beautiful decoration pools that encompassed the area. Yang was grinning to herself toothily as the duo of sisters made their way down the path leading to the Beacon Academy. A blonde haired boy by the name of Jaune Arc, AKA Vomit Boy, quickly empties his uneasy stomach at a garbage bin, while Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are amazed at the sight of Beacon Academy once they get a better look around the area, the place couldn't be really memorized in just one look or glance.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang says with a smirk on her face and a proud rise of her head.

Oh yeah, she could get used to living over here juuust fine!

The smirk however drops from Yang's face when she saw the stars in her baby sister's eyes... but they weren't the because of the view.

"OH OH HOH sis, that's kid's got a collapsible staff!" and, "KYAA and that guy has a Gatling Broadsword!" plus a, "OH a thunder whip. I wanna!" with a side of, "Oh and she's got a fire sword ~~" Ruby squealed in childish delight at the sight of so many cool weapons owned by other students as they passed in front of them, each weapon was way cooler than the last one and looked more deadly than the one before. It was enough to overwhelm the little gun nut that was the pure hearted girl. In fact, she even started to starfloat after one particular bad-ass looking weapon dazedly, "Easy there little sister," Yang chuckled in amusement as she dragged her sister back to her, keeping the 15 year old from floating away with the guns and other pointy objects of death and destruction, "..they are just weapons, no need to get all dreamy over them."

Outrageous. How could her own sister say something like that, "Just weapons?" she asked as peevishly as her bubbly head could, "They are an extension of ourselves, they are a part of us." Ruby Rose said with conviction in her belief as she spoke directly from her heart, "Oh, they are just so cool!" the red hooded girl squealed happily once again. She looked like a fat kid in a candy store, childish and wowed and overwhelmed and greedy.

She did it cutely though, but Yang still had an inquiry about her obsession with weapons through and through, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" she asked as she pointed at the red monster stick attached to Ruby's back. The golden burning beauty could still remember just how hyper Ruby was when she finished that HCSS of hers, "aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby unfurled her weapon to its full site with a sound of mechanical clicking and pressurized propulsion, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose... I just really like seeing new ones." Ruby says and proceed to explain how each and every weapon is different from one another, like their owners are and that seeing each one is like meeting a new person.

Only waaaay better. Hearing that, Yang pulled Ruby's hood over her head before she scolded her little sis lightly, but it was hidden under her normal... if a bit caring, up front personality, "Ruby come on. Go try and make some friends."

But Ruby is not interested in making friends, "But why would I want friends when I have you?"

"Well..." With this statement, Yang reveals to Ruby that she has already made some new friends of her own well before making it to Beacon and quickly rushes inside the academy to hang out with them in a cloudy stampede, "..Wait where are we supposed to go. Where are our dorms, do we have dorms? I don't know what I am doing..." Ruby dizzily asked with swirls in her eyes as she was left stunned and dizzy by her bigger sister's exit.

Ruby falls on a trolley carrying luggage owned by Weiss Schnee.

"What are you doing?" the white haired girl asked with a scolding tone of voice as she leaned forward imposingly. Ruby looked up and looked a tad bit sheepish, "Oh, sorry." she offered her apology, but the white haired heiress wasn't going to take that easily, "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage that you could have caused." Weiss asks as Ruby tries to stand up, before proceeding to scold the red hooded girl on her carelessness, explaining that the content of her luggage is Dust and that, more importantly, Ruby could have blown them both to bits with that stunt. She also points out that Ruby is too young to attend the academy, further scolding the latter on the fact that Beacon is a school to train Hunters to hunt and kill monsters, and not just an average combat school about sparring and practice like Signal Academy, from where she guessed the girl could be from. After checking on the vials in one of her suitcases, Weiss grabs a vial of red Dust and slams the case shut, plumes of blue and yellow Dust billowing out of it.

Unfortunately, while she waves the vial in Ruby's face and scolds her a tad bit more a large amount of the Dust leaks out of the vial and into Ruby's nose.

**X- Speed, Power, Shadow, Fire -X**

**Caitlyn 'Colt' Dash - Miss Sharpshot Aims High**

"Finally we're here. Now let's get off the ship and back onto the sweet, sweet solid earth!" this was the loudest thing that could be heard within the comfortable confines of the state of the art airliner airship carrying freshmen right about the time that the Dust energy powered aircraft vessel owned by Vale Kingdom came to hovering halt right by the cliff side of Beacon Academy, the place where Huntsmen and Huntresses of the Vale were made, with its solid metallic wings tilted towards the ground and its engines set in standby hovering mode, "Off of the flying metal death trap people! Get!" a young and very attractive female figure with a dark skin tone ordered to the kids her age there loudly and exclaimingly, telling the people to hurry up since she was standing in the very back of the ship and would have to wait for the others to disembark the airship first, before she herself could get off it.

Her rather strange words could easily be heard by everyone present there and all of them, minus a certain someone standing on her side grinning broadly, gave the ranch girl strange looks while the ship docked with the landing pad and lowered its ramp. "Freedom. No more need to worry about dying a flaming death while the ship crashes down to the ground. We are finally here!" the girl talked to herself as she watched the people trickle out through the exit.

"Yes sis, we are." the dark skinned teenager standing on her side commented as he looked through the window, his gaze landing on the path leading towards the Academy before asking, "Could you calm down a bit now?"

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting and cool! Way better than catching salmon while fighting bears and Ursa." She didn't seem to hear him talk... that or she just choose to ignore him in order to rile him up.

"Sweet home away from home, we are here!" the girl said excitedly. Caitlyn Dash was feeling very happy when she said those words as she took a deep breath of real, natural air that was in abundance in the Academy and Vale in general. Since the world didn't use a lot of fossil fuels anymore with the discovery of Dust long time ago, the air was clean and healthy and pollution free. Currently, the brown skinned girl was looking at the death trap of a transportation resource over her shoulder while she held her ranch hat on top of her head with her left hand.

Now why was she feeling happy to say this, besides being at Beacon itself? Because it was in that moment that the heels of her boots made contact with the ever reliable texture of a hard and solid pavement, coupled with a chink of metal spurs attached to the brown strong skin, and she did not like aircraft of any kind.

Period.

Caitlyn 'Colt' Dash is an attractive female teen in her 17's with a beautiful figure that she had worked her but of to accomplish and reach. Her hips were wide and great for child birthing, her legs slender and her muscles lean and attractive. Her cheeks were just a bit rosy and her lips slightly bigger than normal, but they were soft and pink. Her eyelashes were just long enough to get attention, and she didn't wear any make-up. It was all natural. She was wearing blue jean shorts that looked like they had the rest of their cloth ripped off violently, a brown T-shirt and a dark orange leather jacket that was always unbuttoned giving air to her fabulous and perky C-cups. She was sexy and she knew it! Caitlyn was also wearing a pair of cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat. An ammo bandolier was strapped to her body around her hips along with two holsters for her little babies... and a whip that hung on the back side of the bandolier. Her shoulder length hair was light brown, nougat, in color and she had a pair of startling purple eyes that she knew could make most men's breath hitch.

She walked off the lying coffin of flaming doom with her 'older by give minutes' twin brother following behind her with an amused smile plastered across his face as he took in the appearance of the place. Really, his sister was way over dramatic about aircraft transportation. It was way safer than driving a car or a bike by far.

...then again, they didn't drive car. They much preferred to ride on horse backs no matter the weather or the time of day. They had a big ranch that was some 50 square miles in total, so horse ridding was the best way to cross it. Not assuredly the quickest, but still the best. Most cars couldn't make the terrain on their own and the hover-cars that have been in production for the last 10 years scared the animals too much.

"Caty, how many times must dad and I tell you. The airships used today are perfectly safe for transportation services." the 17 year old teenager stated blandly with a tone of lecturing in his voice as he let his black cowboy hat hang down his back. It was connected by a small strap wire around his neck that kept it from falling off, "There's no need to talk about them like they will be the death of you someday..." the ranch boy drawled out lamely when he noticed that his sister wasn't going to respond to his words.

In fact she didn't even seem to be paying attention to him. Caitlyn seemed to be transfixed on something or someone in the far distance, "Caty?" he asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh Naruto~! Honey...! ~~ I can see youuu!" Caitlyn Dash sing-sanged happily as she raised her hand into the air, her Semblance allowing the girl to see far off into the distance better than a bird of prey would. Oliver blanched when he saw her smile, he could still remember just how pissed his sister was when Naruto had managed to escape her last time.

He felt sorry for the blonde guy, he truly did.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

Naruto looked to be torn. There was a sour and a wondering expression on his whiskered face that was turning into a frown little by little. The white and red dressed shinobi (he had an orange Tee underneath the jacket) switched his gazes rapidly as he replayed Ozpin's request in his head. To make friends with Ruby and help her in the future... He already knew that Ozpin was going to put him on her team, his job would be to safe-guard her innocence. The girl didn't looked like a good choice for a squad leader, but her heart was in the place and sometimes, that was all it took to be a leader.

The Goodwitch's son looked at the sight of the red hooded girl, Ruby, making a mess with Weiss.

How? By sneezing fire directly into her face after inhaling some Katon Dust (a hilarious sight if there ever was one, and a prank to remember for later).

He then looked at the sight of Caitlyn and her twin brother Oliver making their way towards the Academy, getting closer and closer to him by every step they took. The girl still had that fake smile of innocence and happiness on her face. It promised pain to Naruto. And he couldn't use Aura to defend himself. Sure he could go Sage mode, but it still took him time to gather Nature energy. For a strange reason his clones couldn't do it anymore. They just turned to stone from the start.

He weighed his options in his head with the expertise of a man that had received a brain injury from his crush one too many times as he threw the nearly finished apple onto the grass far out of sight, let the thing fertilize the grass.

On one hand, he could go down there and talk to Ruby, get to know his partner for the foreseeable future and make a new friend in the process. He was sure that she could use one if the interaction with the Schnee heiress and the black haired beauty was anything to go by.

But from the look of it, that would mean that he would be faced by Caitlyn's anger sooner rather than latter.

Or he could simply make a mad dash... er, I mean a tactical retreat... Yeah that's right. A tactical retreat and hope that Caty can't find him today.

He couldn't deal with that girl as easily as he could with some of his fangirls.

"OH Darling~~ Come here so I can wring your neck.. I mean so that we can talk! Would you now?"

Crap! Naruto went Orochimaru pale! He stood up quickly as if a bolt of lighting had struck him, and after the girl with a black bow in her hair said something to Weiss, Weiss stormed off and the girl in red seemed to fall over. Damn, what to do now, Ruby seemed like she would need help already?

He never should have allowed her to trick him into that promise.

**X- -X**

Choices and decisions... what to do, what to choose, left or right, cake or pie?

Such a troublesome world that this was when it forced people like Naruto Goodwitch to think so hard on their problems. For the sake of future reference, let it be known both far and wide that such things have never ended really well in either practice, simulations or real life. Things had gone to shit up creek like a hornet's nest gone frenzy really fast and deep at times and in the situations that the whiskered jinchuriki was under heavy emotional pressure of some sorts.

Just ask the Deva Path, it should know perfectly well about what I am talking about.

Besides that, the world could also get especially troublesome at the times when the blonde haired ninja would rather spend his time or days doing nothing but eating Ramen, sleeping till he can sleep no more and in general being a lazy and unproductive member of the society like a certain pineapple haired Nara clan member that he once knew could be.

There should also be one more fact worth knowing by the general public audience reading these words of wisdom.

If there was one thing that Naruto was never good at, it was thinking his way out of troubles. He was a point and shoot kind of guy...

The former Uzumaki had long ago learned how to make his fists talk with others, and many people have found their jaws loosened by them since that day. That is unless one counts using a Rasengan to the face as a verbal communique of some sorts. Then the Goodwitch was a masterful diplomat. Alas, it was a tad bit too late for Naruto to think about an escape plan from his situation. The blonde haired Konoha ninja could subconsciously guess this fact of reference, mainly because he could feel something solid and hard wrapping around his leg in the time that he had spent his limited cognitive abilities trying to think himself up an escape plan in order to flee from Caitlyn's inevitable anger and wrath and scolding and harsh words and shouting and ... *shiver...

Things wrapping around his limbs... that was never a good thing in his experience.

Naruto's vividly green colored orbs quickly snapped groundwards as the blonde haired shinobi mumbled a quiet and questionable, "What the?" to himself. They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of crazy. Naruto looked at his right leg a bit quizzically and saw that there was some sort of a line wrapped around it, brown in color... It looked a little familiar actually...

Green eyes widened...

It took him a single moment to figure out what it was.

Sadly, that single moment was a single moment too long in this situation...

Naruto Goodwitch, former Uzumaki and once upon the time a proud jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, yelped in a very, very manly way when he found his solid footing escaping him, despite the fact that he was still using the chakra clinging technique on the structure to keep him rooted. His entire body was being pulled up by the brown colored line into the air like it was some sort of a tentacle attack, with force that surprised him and gave him no room to counter with his own strength, "Oh shit!" he couldn't help but cry out.

By the time that the blonde haired ninja had reached the zenith of the pull, he was already attempting to swing himself free from his leg binding in frantic flee. He kicked and trashed and even tried to use some wind chakra nature manipulation to cut the 'rope thing'. However, it was all for naught as the toad sage was already caught by the whip like an impromptu fish hung on a hook and he wasn't going anywhere like that. A bead of nervous sweet rolled up his face, since he was being hung upside down and gravity was still the law of the world, when Naruto came face to face with a certain sexy and sprity, not to mention intimidating, Bossman's daughter.

He lowered his hand in a wave like greeting, nervousness filing his voice when he finally spoke to the girl, "Hehe, HEEEEY Caitlyn, long time no see... how are you doing?!" He could foresee a chewing out when he saw one.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

_40 boring / terrifying seconds later..._

"...and don't even get me started how disappointed momma was when I told her that you were still trying to weasel your way out of that promise! Naruto Goodwitch, you aren't going to escape me! I won't let you! I will make you fall in love in me even if it's the last thing that I do!" The brown skinned ranch girl huffed to herself indignantly as she finished that sentence. It was all added with a mock throwback of her head and a toss of her hair that made the brown colored cowboy hat on her head fall down onto her back, held up by a strap around her neck in the same way that her brother's was.

Her left hand was planted on her hip, sticking out to the side while she used her other hand to hold up the handle of the Dust Whipper. It was her mother's old weapon, back from the days when she was a Huntress in both youth and love. Caitlyn was using that same whip, a whip that was powered by energy Dust particles, to hold Naruto upside down in front of her. It was a funny sight to anyone that saw it, but she cared not about that.

"Um... you done ranting now Caitlyn?" Naruto asked the girl that kept pestering him about that stupid promise stupidly, not the wisest of moves that he could have made in the situation that he was in right now.

A bright red tick mark appeared on Caitlyn's head when she heard that... ugh that boy was just so stupid and dense sometimes, it was a miracle that he was still alive this day after all the shit he and her daddy went through fighting the White Fang.

Even now he thought that this was all a big joke. Why was she all heads over heels for him again? The brown haired girl closed her eyes in order to concentrate. Oh... that's right. That's why!

Caitlyn took a single deep and calming breath, doing her best to curb her temper before she continued her rant directed at the blonde haired soldier-cop turned Hunter Student, "When will you take responsibility and agree to the terms you blonde wit, don't you know how much..." the home schooled and ranch educated girl spoke with her eyes still closed, jiggling the Dust Whipper in her hand a bit to make the boy suffer for his stupidity.

That whip weapon could hold up a van without problem, holding up a boy that hardly weighed over 60 kilos wasn't an issue to it.

"Uhhh Caty..." she heard her brother's voice edging into the middle of her sentence and thus choose to ignore it. She and him had a rather strange relationship. She took after their mother and was the fire of the family while he took after their father and he was the ice of the duo most of the time.

It worked... mostly.

"...and we could have.." "..Don't you want.." "..expected better from.."

"Caitlyn..." her brother persisted...

The revolvers and whip wielding cowgirl opened her eyes and quickly turned around to glare up at her brother who was a good head and some change taller then her, "What?" she snipped half-angrily at him, not all that happy that Olly was interrupting her in the middle of dishing out some serious reason into Naruto's ears. How many times must she say the same thing till he figured she wasn't joking?

In turn, the cowboy with a penchant for heavy firepower pointed a grizzly finger at where she knew Naruto was hanging up in the air, "Uhh sis.. that ain't Naruto.." he spoke bluntly, with just a little humor hidden in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Olly, of course that's...?!" Caty retorted her brother's words logically as she turned back around, expecting to be greeted by the whiskered mug she so loved... and came face to face with a pair of starling blue colored eyes.

Caitlyn blinked in surprise, before blurting out the first question that came to her mind, "Who the hell are you?". He was blonde haired and wore some sort of armor... Naruto never wore armor of any kind, despite the fact that he couldn't use Aura as quickly as other could. She knew that little fact because... well her daddy was his boss. Or ex-boss. The unit was disbanded two months ago when the man retired to the ranch full time, with the entire Schnee Magazine fiasco that forced pressure on them. Good thing it was all hush hush.

Jaune waved a hand at the scary / attractive ranch girl nervously before asking the obvious question, "Uh hi... does anyone know how I ended up here... and mind putting me down please." He was just about to go and help up the red hooded girl when he found himself hanging upside down by a whip of all things, staring at the rear end of a tight jeans. It was freaky as he saw the entire world blur before the picture was reset again.

"Wrong Blondie sis!" Oliver quipped over his sister's shoulder, not missing a chance to tease her.

In turn, her face went red and she exploded, "Naruto! Get back here!"

**X- Speed, Power, Shadow, Fire -X**

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) for the win! Thank you Iruka-sensei for being such a boring teacher during the Ninja Academy..._' our favorite blonde haired ninja thought to himself theatrically, at the moment more that a little grateful for all the times when he had been forced to practice that stupid, simple and very basic time-space technique by his old Academy teacher Iruka-sensei, as he wiped away the drips of sweat from his forehead, releasing an anxious sigh in the process as the hairs on the back of his neck fell down again.

That was ...a very close one.

Actually, scratch that, that had been way too close for his liking. Don't get him wrong, Caitlyn could be a very sweat and somewhat innocent girl that many men Naruto knew and many more that he didn't know, would kill for to have... when she wanted to be that is. And at the same time, that pretty looking face of a ranch girl could also take Naruto's comfort zone (something that the blonde haired ninja used as a buffer from all of the insane and inane shit and even more crazy things that Naruto had seen in his two short lifetimes) and smash it into little pieces, seemingly without much effort really, just like when a panel of glass gets acquainted with a brick. Caitlyn could also be very scary when she wanted to be (she took after her father in that regard, Naruto had pissed off the man more than enough times to know that there are still people out there that can kick his ass), and that is without even mentioning the well tested and proven fact: that using a substitution jutsu was a very dangerous move to pull against a scorned woman.

Why do you think he never used it when faced with Sakura-chan's wrath? ...Or even worse, Baa-chan's?

Well at the least he could take solace in one thing. Naruto was pretty sure that Caitlyn wasn't going to harm whoever he had substituted with out of anger... too much. He had just locked on the first and closest energy signature he could that wasn't a damn log, and puff, Scot free of Caitlyn. The 'sometimes - whiskered' shinobi was way to ecstatic about how he had managed to escape Caitlyn's wrath by a hair's breath to even care about that though.

However, the brown skinned and nougat haired rancher girl was still well inside of his field of vision, meaning that Naruto had to act (see: flee / run for the hills like a loco) quickly... but first things first.

Amused, vivid green colored eyes trailed downwards, meeting a pair of curious silver eyes belonging to a certain someone. A small grin rose on his ace as Naruto looked a tad bit closer at the red hooded girl that 'Uncle' Ozpin had taken into the Academy on what may look like a whim to most (But he knew better, he had gotten smarter), a certain, young individual that was lying on the ground right by his sandal clad feet, like a body without a soul or a trace of life in it.

Okay, maybe Naruto was exaggerating a tad bit, but can you honestly blame him. He was taken out of a fun and purposeful job because of a small screw up, only to get stuck in school.. again. No matter how many times his mother explained it to him, he would keep seeing this place as an over glorified combat school.

He kinda missed the old Ninja Academy actually.

...yeah right.

The blonde haired ninja extraordinaire squinted his eyes into an U shape - or as close to an U as he could get them, trying to copy the copy ninja's greeting, "Yo!"... it didn't work with two eyes sadly. Maybe he was lacking... what did Bushier Brows-sensei call it? Hip attitude?

"Uh.. Hi?" Ruby offered her greeting unsurely from the stone cold embrace of the floor, looking up at the golden haired teen, waiting for something... anything, to happen.

With a grinning smile that quickly spread even further across his face, Naruto offered his hand to Ruby to pull her up with, "Here, need a hand?" the girl looked at the hand like it was a foreign object.

He wanted to be friends with her? Ruby looked up at the boy's strangely whiskered face once more and blinked in confusion. The black haired (with a tint of red) girl had been feeling highly disappointed by how badly her first day at Beacon Academy was going, starting with her own sister vanishing away from her company in a cloud of dust, leaving her behind and lonesome. After being rejected by both of the girls that she had wanted to befriend, Ruby had simply decided to let gravity take a hold of her and had lain down on the cold, hard pavement in order to either think for a moment or clear her head while mumbling to herself, "Welcome to Beacon"

Was that the sun on the edge of a murky storm?

Ruby accepted the offered hand with a large smile on her face, "Thanks! I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." she chirped at him as he pulled her up to her feet with surprising ease (she still had the HCSS on her). The white and red colored jumpsuit that Naruto wore mostly hid all of the hard as stone muscles and the muscle definition of his body from plain view that the rest of his clothes usually outline.

He didn't need to be chased by rabid females across campus on his first official day here.

Naruto nodded at Ruby's introduction with a grin still plastered across his face, he knew her name already but he wasn't going to come out and tell her that, that would be just stupid, "Hello Ruby, my name is -"

"Naruto! Get back here!" a loud shout interrupted his own introduction. Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"-never mind now, run!" Naruto quickly yelled as he grabbed Ruby's hand and concentrated.

"..what, why?" Ruby asked the blonde haired teen, startled at his sudden action, but she didn't get an answer from him because the two of them were already gone from view in a blink of a golden light. As they moved across the school, they were just a faint streak of golden light through the air.

Naruto had just used his own, modified version of a Body Flicker Movement Technique.

It was a jutsu that was actually derived from his high speed movement when in Nine Tails Chakra Mode, as he had been able to see the effect when sparing against one of his clones in KCM (Kyuubi Chakra Mode). The blonde haired genin had never actually learnt just how to do the normal Konoha Leaves Shunshin or Smoke Shunshin, so he was forced to make up one. While he couldn't hold such a high speed (it was so fast that it had no time to break the sound barrier since he moved at near speed of light) without accessing the tailed beast chakra reserves inside of him, he could be good for a few jumps. But, using any sort of a chakra mode, especially RSM (Rikkudo Senjutsu Modo) depleted his reserves drastically and very quickly.

While Naruto had the pieces of all the nine tailed beast chakras and their respective chakra elements inside of him, they were barely 1/1000000 of their full size and potential. Where before he could fight for 3 days straight without stopping even once, facing a multitude of S and SS rank shinobi via Edo Tensei in the process while using hundreds of clones to aid in the war, now he couldn't do that.

He could still use Sage Mode though.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

The pair of Hunter Students had immediately hit it off right after that like they were some sort of long lost buddies or something, though Ruby looked like she had nothing but pure stars in her eyes at Naruto's high speed performance, which is normally the first stage of adoration in kids (Kami knew just how much of that he got from Konohamaru and later the rest of the village after the whole Pein business).

Despite common beliefs (or just the sheer speed at which Naruto can move at in it), the Shunshin is not an instantaneous teleportation technique, but rather a high speed movement jutsu, used by ninjas of various hidden villages that normally incorporated certain elements or visuals as a camouflage or a distraction.

The little, red hooded girl knew perfectly well that she could never have carried someone else along with her, so far, at such a high speed as she is right now.

She would have tired herself out too quickly to even cross a third of the space that she had seen blur past them.

To see someone else, barely 2 years older than her, do it with such ease and not even look a bit winded after doing it, spoke volumes to her about how much training she yet had to do before becoming a real life Huntress. It was an honest eye opener for her.

As it normally is with all of the things that revolve around Naruto, _that_ line of thought eventually led the duo to the discussion about their Semblances / Jutsu, with Naruto trying to be as vague as he could about his own (despite the fact that he wanted to show of like nobody's business) while Ruby looked to be super hyped about the fact that there was someone else on campus that could match her, even surpass her, in speed, which was her own Semblance.

Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user, though there was no notable difference in this observation between Faunas or Humans. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents, as it was also hereditary. Individuals can also possess their own unique Semblance that represents an aspect of their character.

Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Naruto had so far kept most of his jutsus hidden from the view of the higher ups since there were a lot of them that were just TOO DESTRUCTIVE to be seen in this world. It wasn't like he could go and use a "Taju Bijūdama Rasenshuriken / Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken" in the middle of a city that holds 3 million people.

First of all, it would require a shit ton of chakra, chakra which he currently couldn't spare.

And secondly, there was a high probability that the technique would vaporize the entire city... and the immediate 10 miles around it.

Which somehow (don't ask him how, because even Naruto was later stumped about it), led to a discussion and the eventual contest of who could eat the most food in the shortest amount of time possible.

Which in turn led them to demolishing the weekly supplies of a nearby hot dog stand within 15 minutes forcing the man working at the stall to work overtime. This included the ketchup, the mustard, the mayo and some green goey stuff that the Hot-dog man had.

And then, just like it normally was when all good friendships are formed these days, came the big question.

"Ahh... are we gwloscht?.. Ughhh...I'm feeling shick.." The red hooded girl directed the question at her newest friend, though someone with more sanity would have question that line of thought. Strain was audible in her voice as she wobbled down the hall almost as if she was drunk.

By the time that the two of them had to turn around a corner, Naruto had managed to look at her. Both of their cheeks were puffed up like they were a pair of hamsters. Their stomachs were bulging with food overload as if they were both pregnant and their faces were green. Honsestly they looked like they were ready to puke their guts out.

"Nahgh, the reception hall is just arrround thatch corner." the blonde responded to the question while trying his hardest to keep the food inside of him.

This was nothing, he kept telling himself.

"Oh... ochay..." Ruby nodded, before her feet somehow gained new life and they started to work again. The red hooded girl quickly ran to the closest trash can, and there she, "BLUUUUUUurgh!"... puked out the contents of her stomach.

"You lost!..." Naruto yelled in triumph, before he quickly followed suit, "BLeeergh!"

It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Maybe just a little bit gross though...

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

The assembly hall... it was a rather simple hall all things considered, but it did look unique enough to be set aside from other halls built for a similar purpose. In it, there was a stage, a floor and paint on the walls.

...

... (insert deadpan looks)

Okay, okay, the assembly hall of Beacon Academy was built in the form of a tall, glass-domed amphitheater. The designers decided to take advantage of the sun's light in order to illuminate its confines in spectacular shades of green and blue. Of course, the ability to do so could be toggled on and off as the headmaster pleased.

The hall was large and could be made into an open-aired hall, letting the pure, cool air of Remnant into its bowels. Within the hall, there was a number of raised bleachers that were arranged in a circle around a circular stage. The stage was made out of special metal with ornate wood built around it for decor and a backdrop with soft blue lights.

From this raised platform, a speaker can address those standing below them, but the stage can also be used for other purposes, such as fighting. In front of the stage, there was also a large open area where the students of the Academy can stand.

And right now, the place was chock full with potential Huntsmen and Huntresses, all of them eager to become one of the fabled warriors of their world. One of them in particular stood out in the crowd of teens. It could have been because of her hair, which looked like it was kissed by the sun, or maybe because she was waving her hand into the air and loudly calling for her sister to come over.

Ruby looked at Naruto, who looked back at her.

Ruby shrugged and pulled him with her.

"Hey sis... why does it look like you got hit by a hurricane?" the fiery motorcyclist asked Ruby with a snicker as soon as the red hooded girl managed to approach her... with an escort walking behind her. Yang deftly switched her gaze from her baby sister to the face of the blond haired hunk walking in tow behind Ruby, with his hands crossed behind his head and a conscious grin tugging at the corner of his lips, slowly spreading his cheeks far and wide.

One thought went through her mind, _'Hot momma! What a catch.'_

Yang eyed her fellow blonde with a glint of interest and approval shining in her eyes. The spunky lass let her eyes glide over the boy's face, not even bothering to linger on for to long on his whisker marks as if they were a sign of Faunas trash (which coincidentally only increased just how hot the guy looked in her eyes).

She then managed to catch a glimpse of hard muscles hidden behind that white and red colored jumpsuit of his through the strain of the fabric. With a teasing grin worthy of Anko Mitarashi plastered across her face, Yang leaned a little bit closer to the duo, "Why hello good lookin'. Where have you been all my life." the burning beauty greeted the Uzumaki reborn with her usual flirty tone, before turning her head to look back at her baby sister again, "Oh Ruby I'm so proud of you! You are already fishing for guys." Yang winked at her sister before continuing with her teasing, "He's a good catch... a very good catch!" she all but purred like a cat.

The violet eyed girl did a well balanced mix between a snicker and a giggle when Ruby's cheeks tinted with a shade of red at the innuendo. "What, No... I-I, we.. I mean him, meet, we uhh!" Ruby's words came out as an incoherent jumble after hearing her sister's words. She didn't.. she wasn't...!

Her mind shut down as her ears started to resemble the color of her hood.

Half a foot behind and an arm away from the Scythe totting girl that was being teased, confused green does blinked at his fellow blonde in surprise, not understanding what exactly did the girl mean by that. Cogs started to slowly turn inside of that thick skull of his like in an ancient machine, before he snorted in response once he figured out what the violet eyed girl meant, "I think that she's a bit too young for that..." he paused in his words before refocusing back at Yang, feeling a bit left out without knowing her name.

Well... too young for this world's standards at least.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced herself with flourishable throwback of her long golden hair, a grin of success on her face.

"Naruto G-" the male blonde started to say with a grin of his own, but Naruto's introduction was once again interrupted and or halted by someone else, causing a tick mark to appear on his forehead.

You would think that there was some sort of a higher power preventing him from telling them his surname... Naruto thought about for an entire second before shaking his head. '_Naaah, that sounds to dumb to be true'_

"~~ mou! Don't tease me like that Yang!" the youngest of the three said with a sullen and an indignant tone of voice as she stomped her foot down on the floor. Her pouty glare directed at the female blonde Goldilocks was very cute. It was also funny enough to send the two blonde in hysterics.

Ruby tried to bury herself into her clothes when some of the other students in the hall turned to look at them from the sound of their laughter. On that note, Naruto and Ruby looked like they were perfectly healthy... besides the several scruffs and scorch marks that Ruby's attire had sustained some 20 minutes ago. Aura defense used by the humans of this day and age was naturally weak to Dust attacks.

As for their health... well Naruto had discreetly used a little Yang energy manipulation to help Ruby through the stomach ache. She was as good as new... mostly. He may not know all about healing, but Naruto knew that his powers can heal others in many forms, healing physical injuries was just the tip of the iceberg that his Life Powers had scratched.

They had quickly reached a consensus.

It might be smart (see: save them the humiliation) if they were to keep their little contest a secret.. Ruby was all for that.

She was never going to try a food eating contest again.


	3. Welcome to Shining Beacon II

**Welcome to Shining Beacon pt. II**

"Sooo. How is your first day going little sister, not including hot and spiky over there!" Yang asked Ruby once her's and Naruto's laughter had managed to calmed down enough, and after everyone else found something better to occupy their attention with, tilting her head in Naruto's direction ever so unsubtlely. Naruto 'hmphed' at the nickname that Yang called him but didn't make much of it. He didn't really have anything against it, but he had caught on to their little wave-length. It was a perfect match of personalities and he was sure that they were going to milk it teasing others and making them feel awkward.

Ruby crossed her arms over her small chest and petulantly looked away from her older sister, "Hmph! You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" her words earned her a ludicrous look from Yang.

"Yaiks! Meltdown already?" Yang inquired of her sister wonderingly while Naruto stayed silent as he listened to the two sister talk. There was a reason for his silence actually. For some reason, he could have sworn that the air around him was getting colder the more he spent near the two girls, more specifically near the rather attractive Yang.

A girl that didn't really try and hide her beauty.

But that didn't make any sense, right?

"No, I mean that I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire ..and I, I think some ice.." Ruby had a thoughtful look on her face as she said that, trying to remember if there was or wasn't any ice in that mix up.

Yang put her hands on her hips and asked Ruby teasingly again, a grin on her face as she caught on to her sister's words... or so she thought, "Are you being sarcastic again?"

Ruby angrily recounts her earlier encounter with Weiss Schnee to Yang, "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she started to yell at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling!" the red hooded girl explained to her older sister while her voice started to get progressively louder and louder and more emotional the longer that the sentence continued.

She was rather oblivious to the fact that a scowling Weiss can hear everything that she was saying. And so, behind Ruby, a single head of white slowly creeped closer and closer to her before...

"YOU!" Weiss stated loudly from behind Ruby, startling the kittens out of the girl.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby said (see: wailed in emotional despair) while jumping right into the relative safety of Naruto's arms (he was the closest of the two blondes to Ruby).

Her snap action in fright earned her a look of hot jealousy from Caitly. The rancher girl was standing on the other side of the hall with her brother. She twitched before the jealous look turned into a look of murder. Caitlyn started glaring daggers at the red hooded girl.

"Calm down sis, no need to kill kids on our first day here" her brother chided her, acting as the cooler and calmer of the duo in the face of the imminent danger.

Caitlyn turned her head around to glare on him, instantly shutting her brother up and cutting off whatever he wanted to add to that.

Back with the group... "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss started to berate the little red hood, an angry look on her scared face as her eyes started to glare spikes and other pointy objects in Ruby's direction, ignoring the familiar shade of white clothing that the young girl had jumped into.

Yang stared incredulously at Ruby for a second before she commented, "Oh my God you really exploded!"

There was so many things that Yang could have said in that moment, but just the thought of her sister making such a ruckus on her first day at Beacon was too strong to ignore. Meanwhile, Ruby got out and off of Naruto's arms with a blush on her face... why did she have to jump in his arms. Moving on...

"It was an accident, It was an accident!" Ruby started to plead to Weiss, not wanting to make an enemy today out of her fellow peer. The princess however, simply pulled out a pamphlet from... somewhere on her person, before showing it in Ruby's face. Weiss scolds Ruby once more about the incident before thrusting the pamphlet, which was bluntly called 'Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' about how to properly handle and use Dust, into Ruby's arms. Weiss then proceeded to go on a long, pointless, and dull rant that was best left unrecorded.

"You know, maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot, why not just start over?" Yang interrupted once she got bored of listening to Weiss talking down at her sister. Ruby's face lit up like it was an early Christmas at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea Yang!" the bubbly girl exclaimed before turning around to face Weiss again, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you, would you like to be my friend? Wanna hang out, we could go shopping for school supplies..." she asked with a hopeful smile on her face as she tried to make amends by re-introducing herself to Weiss.

Weiss sarcastically scoffs at her offer, going into dramatic poses while saying, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall.. blonde and scraggly over there.." she insults Jaune at the same time by pointing a thumb in his direction, but Jaune seems to be oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Wow, really?" ...so does Ruby too...

Weiss stares at the child for a moment.

"No." she says flatly. Her eyes then widened just a millimeter when she recognized the last member of their little impromptu group, it was a miracle she had yet to look him in the face. "Oh.. hellooo there. How are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance. Whatever he was going to say was cut off (again).

Why? Because Uncle Ozpin stepped onto the stage and started to give his welcoming speech to them which, though short, was rather blunt, "I'll keep this brief... You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." as it was with all the new students that have come to Beacon to apply their talents and seek knowledge, upon graduation they would devote their time to protecting the world.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." the Huntsman also reminds the new students (most of them at least) that they lack crucial experience, and that they need to take the initiative to seek knowledge at Beacon. Naruto nodded, conceding with the man's thoughts.

Though he was still reckless, he had learned the value of experience and proper knowledge on the battlefield.

His mother then took to the stage while Ozpin retired, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." and with that piece of knowledge said and done, everyone slowly started to trickle out of the hall room. Naruto started to follow after the other students as well, and the last thing he heard was Yang commenting about...

"Sooo" Yang started after the speech was done.. "..does anyone know where our luggage is?"

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

**Nora Valkyrie - The Excitable Heart**

Despite the fact that Naruto had, being an apprentice of Ozpin at some point and the son of Glynda Goodwitch, a room of his own located at the Beacon Academy (since he was a kid / child / baby, there was no way for his mother to leave him alone for extended periods of time. Because of that, Naruto had spent the early years of his life at Beacon before forcing his way into the police), the blonde haired shinobi had decided to go ahead and mingle in a little with the rest of the 17 year old students that were going to try and become full time students at Beacon tomorrow, and eventually go on to become real life Huntsmen and Huntresses one day if they gave it enough sweat and dedication.

All of them were technically his age, since despite the fact that this was Naruto's second lifetime, he had never reached adulthood nor the maturity that came with it to call himself older then them.

At the first glance, the only real difference between Naruto (besides the physical traits obviously) and them was how Naruto simply had more experience than them when it came to fighting, combat , 'monster slaying' and dealing with enemies that fight back and who can actually kill you if you aren't faster or better.

Naruto had a lot more experience in such matters actually.

Think of it.

In one life, Naruto had been drafted into ninja front line military service at the age of 12, and in the other life he had pushed and beaten his way into another military service by the time he was 10, only the difference was that the second one was a mix between the ANBU and the Konoha Military Police Force.

Of course, he had been much taller at the time than what he originally was at the age of 10, but still.

That was well over a decade of experience going for him.

More then a half of these kids were going to fail the Beacon Academy Initiation Test tomorrow, of that Naruto was sure. He had spied on these test when he was a kid and he knew perfectly well how they went and what to expect the next day.

Back to the topic of Naruto sharing the same quarters as the rest of the teens, Naruto always carried everything that he needed to sleep in a scroll that was concealed within his clothes, so it wasn't much of a problem for him to sleep in the ballroom anyway.

His bedding, a single and a plain futon, was already prepared and his explosive tags were written to the best of his abilities.

He didn't have too many of them, but then again, you can never have too many explosive tags.

So, after taking a shower and quickly drying himself with the minimal use of Kokou's Steam Release, the blonde haired shinobi started to make his way over to his futon in the ballroom, casually stepping over and around things that the other students have carelessly strewn about in the process of unfurling or making their sleeping bags.

Naruto was currently wearing a pair of blue trunks and a white T-shirt with an orange Konoha symbol etched above the heart (these were his normal sleeping clothes). Since it was already well past sunset on the outside, the room was pretty dark with only a few candles and the moonlight providing some measure of illumination for the students still awake. Because of that, the fact that some of his muscles were plainly visible didn't bother him that much.

Any girl that was still awake at this ungodly hour was highly unlikely to be a fan-girl, as those were usually physically and mentally weak and needed all the rest that they would need.

On his way to the area where he would be spending the next several hours sleeping, Naruto had managed to notice that there were many guys trying to show off for the young, hormonal and teenage lassies by being shirtless and posing for them stupidly like a bunch of morons.

An urge to face palm entered his hands, but he steered his arms clear of his face.

And they were the same sex... Naruto sometimes had a lot of difficulty understanding how these male teenagers act, because he had been raised like a ninja before he was raised in this world. Ninja's matured much quicker than normal in certain areas. Doing something like that never crossed the shinobi's mind, certainly not to the extent that these guys were doing it.

The fact that not a single one of them had any muscle definition on their bodies confused Naruto a bit, before he was reminded that these kids weren't ninja and that they didn't train as much as his old friends did.

Still, without muscles, what did they have to show off? The color of their skin?

As Naruto started to pack back his things into the scroll for tomorrow, an orange haired girl suddenly popped up right in his field of vision, carelessly invading his personal space as if such a concept was foreign to her. She blinked up at him, he blinked back at her, keeping his cool.

The girl then titled her head to the side, before saying, "Hi! I'm NORA. Are those whiskers?" she asked as her turquoise eyes shone in cheerful interest.

Naruto blinked with his second mother's green does once more in confusion, (Kami he was doing that a lot today) "Uhm..."

He decided, an instant moment decision born out of bafflement, to make the whisker marks on his face recede for now by letting his chakra flow calm down until it was as still as stone, because he clearly had no idea what to do here. Nora pouted at him when she saw his kitty facial marks fade, "Aw, where did the whiskers go?" she narrowed her eyes cutely at Naruto, demanding an answer.

It was then that both Naruto's and Nora's attention was grabbed by a familiar voice of reason, "Nora, please stop, it's rude to get in people's faces like that... oh. Hello Naruto... Sorry about Nora, she's... energetic." the male voice offered lamely as a boy with long black hair tied into a pony tail walked up to the girl. The boy had a magenta colored streak on the left side of his hair. The boy was currently wearing a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs.

The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This was Lin Ren, an old friend of Naruto's.

The girl, now named Nora, was still staring at the spot where Naruto's whisker marks had been, glaring at his cheeks childishly as if they would reappear by her mental command. Naruto, never being the one to be left without a word to say in a conversation, decided to ignore what had just transpired and treat this like he would any other introduction.

He looked at Nora, "Nice to meet you Nora, I'm Naruto Goodwitch." Naruto introduced himself before turning his head to glance at the lotus themed boy, "'Sup Ren, how are you -" Naruto's words were cut off, YET AGAIN.

This time it was done by the energetic girl standing besides Ren, "I like pancakes!" she shouted loud enough to wake everyone in the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging his shoulders.

"That's nice. I like ramen." the blonde haired teen supplied.

"Pancakes are better!" Nora stated with confidence in her voice, making Naruto narrow his eyes at her.

Outrageous!

"No they are not." the Konoha shinobi denied vehemently!

"Yes they are!"

"No they are not!"

"Yes they are!"

And thus began a heated argument between a pair of childish idiots of who's favorite food was better.

On the sidelines, far from the squabbling duo with questionable IQs, Lin Ren shook his head exasperatedly and sighed. He just knew something like this would happen once Nora met Naruto.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

On the far side of the hall and one floor under, while everyone was either getting ready for bed or already in la-la land, Ruby was currently using a pencil to write inside of a notebook while humming a tune to herself and rocking her legs from side to side. There was still about ten minutes before mandatory lights out so she had the time to make one letter.

She was very excited about the prospect of tomorrow, yet she was slightly disheartened about her lack of progress in making friends so far. And as usual, it was Yang that broke out the moody funk with her boisterous voice, "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang commented excitedly as she let herself fall on her bedding on her side, her front set and facing her baby sister. The golden haired teen was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, normally worn when sleeping during warm times.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby casually noted out loud as she continued to write the letter, to which Yang replied with a purr, "I know I do!" she eyed several of the boys making funny macho poses, her eyes searching for a certain hunk of male muscle. She sighed when she didn't find what, or better yet who, she was looking for, before glancing sideways at her sister's notebook.

"What's that?" Yang asked with a bit of interest in her tone.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied, momentarily looking back at her sister before she looked back at her letter, scribbling a few more words down into the notebook. She wanted to tell her friends about everything that was going on at BEacon, but she wasn't sure if she should add everything into the letter.

"Awww that's so cuuuute." Yang couldn't help but to tease the younger girl, squinting her eyes at the red hood and using a higher pitch tone. For her efforts, she was smacked directly in the face with Ruby's pillow, while the younger girl huffed at her sister angrily, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anybody." she looked away from her sister as she grumbled out the last part.

Yang looked at Ruby strangely, before grinning at her baby sister sultry, "What about Naruto? He seemed pretty cool to me and cool around you. There you go! Plus one friend that's a 100 percent increase!" she chirped at Ruby a little to cheerfully for it to be normal, but the idea passed over Ruby's head like a bird flying over the street.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. So it's back down to zero." Ruby retorted back as she closed the notebook and put it away, before turning around to face the ceiling. Yang felt a need to correct her misguided little sister, "There's no such thing as negative friends! You've just made one friend and one enemy!"

Ruby's retort to that was to throw her doggy themed pillow at Yang's face, forcing the golden haired girl down.

Seeing how upset her baby sister was, Yang decided she had teased her enough, "Look it's only been one day. Trust me, you have friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Really, how many friends did she expect to make on her first day at the Academy. It was asine of Ruby to think that she could befriend everyone she talked to within the first 24 hours. Real life just doesn't work like that all the time!

The sound of a match being lit drew both Ruby's and Yang's attention to a girl leaning up against the wall, reading a book by candlelight. The obvious conclusion was that the girl had light some candles so that she can read her book. This girl had black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black bow on her head and a black and grey yukata. Yukata is a garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered lowly, too low to be heard by anyone other than Yang, recognizing the girl from earlier today when she had bumped into Weiss's luggage. The aloof black dressed girl.

Yang glanced at her sister, asking the most obvious question, "You know her?" her eyebrows contorted into something of a query. She had thought that Ruby didn't know anyone here. Ruby shook her head in reply to that, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby looked highly disappointed as she said that, it must have been one of her friend making attempts gone awry.

Well that just can't do!

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang told Ruby cheerfully as she stood up and pulled her baby sister up by her arm, ignoring the shocked sound of "Wait, what are you doing?" coming from her sister. Yang then started to drag Ruby over to the girl reading a book forcibly. Ruby started making some strange choking and gurgling noises in the back of her throat, making a small commotion, but her older sister was even more stubborn than Ruby was.

It was never going to work.

The girl with a black bow on her head heard the commotion coming closer to her and lowered her book down just enough to see what was going on, one eyebrow raised questioningly at the scene.

Seeing this, Yang raised a hand in the air and waved, "Hellooooo~! I think you two may know each other."

Blake glanced over the short statured brunette standing before her, interrupting her pleasurable reading time, before commenting in surprise, "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" she just barely titled her head to the side, acting very aloofly with the whole thing.

Ruby responded to that with a nod, trying to sound chipper about it while hiding back her embarrassment at the memory, "Yeah." she then offered a hand to shake for the girl, "My name's Ruby. But you can just call me crater…er…actually you can just call me Ruby." she mumbled out feeling put out by the girl's acting as she retracted her hand.

The black haired girl clearly had no intentions of shaking it back, "…Okay." the black haired girl said as she returned to reading her book, proceeding to try and ignore the two sisters.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her sister questioningly seeing the mess of a conversation.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby quickly whispered back.

"So," Yang started up a conversation with the girl for her little sister, "What's your name?"

Blake sighed shortly before answering, glancing at the two humans, "Blake." It was short and simple.

Not sweet, definitely not sweet.

"Well, Blake I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" The blonde greeted Blake with enthusiasm.

"Thanks…" Blake said though it was clear that she didn't care if she liked it or not.

"…It goes great with your... um pajamas!" Yang said, her enthusiasm sounding a little forced by now as she was starting to feel a little awkward just talking to the quiet girl that obviously didn't care for them or their names.

"…Right." Blake replied blandly without even looking up at the duo.

The two sisters shared a strained glance at their lack of progress. This girl was obviously anti-social. Yang tried to start a conversation with the girl once more, "Nice night don't ya think?"

Blake lowered her book and spoke with mild annoyance hidden in her tone, looking up at the duo "Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…" she waited for them to get the hint.

They didn't get the hint.

"…that I will continue to read…" she added a little more hinting into the hint, hoping that the girls would get the hint and leave her be. The two sisters were still oblivious to her desire, so Blake decided to spell it out for them.

"…as soon as you leave." she finished bluntly with a deadpan before returning her gaze to the words in the book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to her sister as she started to turn around, about to walk away from the black haired girl. Let her have her books, she could have the rest of the boys if she wanted to. One particular, muscled and blonde haired boy.

Ruby spoke up grabbing Blake's attention... somehow, "What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book." Ruby clarified.

Blake's honey eyes looked up at the short brunette before she switched her gaze back at the pages of the book in her hands, "Well, it's about a man with two souls... Both fighting for control over his body." Blake spoke, describing the book in a few short words, finding the topic to be of interest to her. She still gave off the aloof and uncaring air, but it was less anti-social than before.

Hearing the description, Yang felt just a little bit out of place now, "Oh yeah…that sounds ...real lovely." she glanced at Ruby, hoping that the little one knew what to do now because this was way out of her comfort zone. She wasn't a deep thinker, she was a wild and live now kind of woman. And it looked like the little one knew what to say...

"I love books." Ruby commented with a soft, melancholic smile on her face, before she continued to say, "Yang used to read to me every night when I was a kid. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." she thought back fondly at the memories, before looking back at Blake.

Blake couldn't help herself but to ask, feeling a bit amused at Ruby's childish explanation, "Why is that? Hoping to live happily ever after?" there was a tint of dry amusement present in her tone as she looked up and spoke to the younger lassie. The answer to her question?

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a little girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby described and despite how childish that sounded.. it felt nice to dream about such a future, even hear of such a dream. Blake couldn't help but praise the younger girl's dreams, "That's very ambitious for a child." but then her eyes fell.

It seemed like a world of sadness entered her soul, as the girl continued there was a deep, sour and a tired face, "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby saw a simple way to fix that problem.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." she smiled at the black haired girl merrily, and her words seemed to comfort the cat Faunas. Yet... the emotional mood was quickly shattered to little pieces when Yang picked up her baby sister in a big bear hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you little sis!"

This eventually led to a scuffle, and Ruby attacked her sister, saying "Cut it out!" in the process. A comedic cloud of dust appeared as the two sisters ducked it out, cat style! No seriously, there were effects of cats meowing in the background, and one that sounded a lot like a cat flying in mid-air, falling down to her doom.

"Ruby, Yang, it's kinda late for-" Blake started to say seeing no end to it in sight, but she was beaten to it by the Schnee princess, who marched up to the cloud of smoke and spoke with all the authority she could muster, "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" she was wearing a simple light blue gown for bed.

As the dust settled down, Weiss managed to notice who exactly she was yelling at.

"Oh no! Not you again." She and Yang spoke in synchrony. They started to argue before Ruby, the youngest of the 4, shushed them all together, before proceeding to add a small and very important fact of the situation, "Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" this however, led up to Ruby also being added into the argument.

In the end Blake decided to cut the light, tired of all the racket and by now more then a hundred percent sure that she would have to give up on her reading.

* * *

><p><strong>INFO SHEETS<strong>

Naruto is taking Weiss'a place in team RWBY since all the teams are always in squads of 4.

It will be called team RNBY or Ruin (wha?). Weiss is getting another team though, since she is a part of this universe and she will be important... somewhat. So, I'm introducing a new team to RWBY. Team Crow. Based on their skills, powers and weapons I'm classifying the teams as:

Team RNBY - Heavy Assault Squad

Team JNPR - Shock Squad

Team CROW - Combat Support Squad

Team CRDL - Unimportant **XD, who cares about them**

Team CFVY - Combat Support Squad (?)

Team SSSN - Heavy Assault Squad

Personal Information  
><strong>Name:<strong> Naruto Goodwitch  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Nova, Orange Star (VPD, the tabloids and the paparazzi), Immature and reckless brat (?), A trouble magnet of the highest caliber (Johnson), My yellow ball of sunshine (Glynda Goodwitch), The Beast (?)  
><strong>Symbol:<strong> Red Uzumaki Clan Crest  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Ramen, Bossman, his mother  
><strong>Dislikes: <strong>Racism and Faunas oppression

Characteristics  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human (Mk Ninja), Pseudo-Biju/Pseudo-Jinchuriki, Senju descendant  
><strong>Weapon:<strong> Truth Staffs, fists and legs  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 (body), 34 (soul)  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 8''

Appearance  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> White, Orange and Red  
><strong>Accessories:<strong> 'Shinobi' Hitae-ate, Knife holsters and pouches, Sunglasses Kirabi-style

Traits  
><strong>Handedness:<strong> Right  
><strong>Complexion:<strong> Light Tanned, Peachy  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Yellow  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Green  
><strong>Semblance:<strong> Ninja Arts / Chakra Manipulation (Yang, Futon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Katon, Yoton, Jiton)

Professional Status  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Beacon Academy  
><strong>Previous Affiliation:<strong> The Vale Police Department (VPD),  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Hunter Student  
><strong>Previous Occupation:<strong> VPD Special Counter Terrorists Strike Force Member  
><strong>Team:<strong> RNBY (SPOILER)  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Ruby (SPOILER)  
><strong>Previous Partner:<strong> Johnson Dash

xxxxxxxxxxx

Personal Information  
><strong>Name:<strong> Caitlyn Dash  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Colt, Caty (Oliver)  
><strong>Symbol:<strong> Two Revolvers Crossed Over a Sai, all of it colored in Cobalt Blue  
><strong>Likes<strong>: Naruto, Oliver, her father, Handguns, Horses  
><strong>Dislikes<strong>: Naruto's fan girls, Poachers

Characteristics  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human (Mk Dust)  
><strong>Weapon: <strong>Ebony and Ivory (Revolver - Electric Sai Hybrids)  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 2''

Appearance  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> Blue, Brown, Orange  
><strong>Accessories:<strong> Cowboy Hat and Boots, Hip Bandoleer

Traits  
><strong>Handedness:<strong> Uni  
><strong>Complexion:<strong> Medium Dark - Light  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Light Brown, Nougat  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Purple  
><strong>Semblance:<strong> Sharp-Eye

Professional Status  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Beacon Academy  
><strong>Previous Affiliation:<strong> Dash Family Ranch  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Hunter Student  
><strong>Previous Occupation:<strong> Daddy's girl, Farmer  
><strong>Team:<strong> CROW  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Weiss  
><strong>Previous Partner:<strong> N/A, Oliver Dash

xxxxxxxxxxx

Personal Information  
><strong>Name:<strong> Oliver Dash  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Ordnance, Olly (Caitlyn)  
><strong>Symbol:<strong> TNT inside a triangle, Forest Green in color  
><strong>Likes<strong>: Caitlyn, Explosives, Horses, Strato-Carriers  
><strong>Dislikes<strong>: Poachers and Criminals

Characteristics  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human (Mk Dust)  
><strong>Weapon: <strong>Charmaine Cannon (Chainsaw - Browning 0.50 Cal HE Rounds Hybrid)  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 3"

Appearance  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> Blue, Black  
><strong>Accessories:<strong> Cowboy Hat and Boots, Crimson Scarf-Bandanna, Leg Magazine Pouches

Traits  
><strong>Handedness:<strong> Left  
><strong>Complexion: <strong>Medium Dark  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Dark Brown  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Purple  
><strong>Semblance:<strong> Castle

Professional Status  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Beacon Academy  
><strong>Previous Affiliation:<strong> Dash Family Ranch  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Hunter Student  
><strong>Previous Occupation:<strong> Farmer  
><strong>Team:<strong> CROW  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Revan Hawk  
><strong>Previous Partner:<strong> N/A, Caitlyn Dash

xxxxxxxxxxx

Personal Information  
><strong>Name:<strong> Johnson Dash  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Sergeant, Sarge, Bossman  
><strong>Symbol:<strong> Red Shotgun  
><strong>Likes<strong>: Shotguns, Jeeps, Robots, his wife  
><strong>Dislikes<strong>: ...the color of blue? Pussies and wimps, his first partner

Characteristics  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human (Mk Dust)  
><strong>Weapon: <strong>Shotman (Baseball Bat - Pump Action Shotgun Hybrid)  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 50  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 2"

Appearance  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> Red Trench Coat over an army Green Camo BDU  
><strong>Accessories:<strong> Cigar, Shotgun Shells Bandolier over his shoulder

Traits  
><strong>Handedness:<strong> Right  
><strong>Complexion: <strong>Medium Dark  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Semblance:<strong> N/A, Pure Awesomeness?

Professional Status  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Dash Family Ranch  
><strong>Previous Affiliation:<strong> VPD, Vale Kingdom Armed Forces  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Rancher  
><strong>Previous Occupation:<strong> Force Leader  
><strong>Team: <strong>VPD Special Counter Terrorists Strike Force  
><strong>Partner:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Previous Partner:<strong> The Blonde Loudmouth

xxxxxxxxxxx

Personal Information  
><strong>Name:<strong> Revan Hawk  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Raven  
><strong>Symbol:<strong> Totem & Talons  
><strong>Likes<strong>: Nature, Wildlife, Faunas, Hair ornaments, Football, Quiet, Peace, Birds of Prey  
><strong>Dislikes<strong>: Schnee Company, The 'Civilized World'

Characteristics  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human (Mk Dust)  
><strong>Weapon:<strong> Tribal Spirits (Tomahawks - Wire Boomerang Hybrids)  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>Height:<strong> 7' 7"

Appearance  
><strong>Outfit:<strong> Blue, Brown, Black  
><strong>Accessories:<strong> Iron bracers on both fists, Descending Bird of Prey tattoo over the right side of his face and Two Yellow Stripes across his cheeks

Traits  
><strong>Handedness:<strong> Right  
><strong>Complexion:<strong> Very Tanned  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Dark Grey / Black  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Auburn  
><strong>Semblance:<strong> ?

Professional Status  
><strong>Affiliation:<strong> Beacon Academy  
><strong>Previous Affiliation:<strong> ?  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Hunter Student  
><strong>Previous Occupation:<strong> ?  
><strong>Team:<strong> CROW  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Oliver  
><strong>Previous Partner:<strong> N/A


	4. Landing Tactics and St-s

**Blake 'Black' Belladonna - From Shadows She A****scends**

**Landing**** Tactics and Stratagems? pt. I  
><strong>

Becoming a Huntsmen or a Huntress is a very dangerous job, one that wasn't for those of faint hearts or no confidence. Huntsmen and Huntresses are THE warriors in the world of Remnant.

Their job is to slay the dark monsters of Grimm and their duty is to uphold the peace of their world, acting as a sort of specialists force in the system of the Law, where they command serious levels of respect. Those who wish to become a Huntsmen or a Huntresses often first attend facilities like Sanctum or Signal Academy, which are designed to show new students the fundamentals of combat, where they also either receive or make their own weapons.

However, as it always is, there are exceptions to the rule. If someone is skilled enough in the ways of combat, they can simply skip this step and go straight to a Hunters school. Potential applicants must then pass a rigorous entrance exam that will test not only their skills, but their integrity as well. Those that manage to pass this exam can attend schools such as Beacon Academy or Haven.

The sole purpose of these two Academies is to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses who will, in turn, live and die to defend the lifestyle that the four kingdoms have become accustomed to.

The following morning was going to be the start of one of the most important days in the lives of these aspiring young Huntsmen and Huntresses initiates. Because of this, nearly everyone had gone to sleep relatively early, seeing as they will need whatever energy they could gain for whatever test they will face today.

Blake Belladonna had been amongst the first of the students to wake up, just as the sun started to peek over the distant horizon. Quietly, as to not attract any unneeded attention or wake up the rest of the students, the black haired Cat Faunas packed her things and put on her normal clothes before she decided to take a little stroll across the Academy grounds while it was peaceful and quiet, without any chatter or loud noise that would serve to annoy her.

Blake had been walking around the Academy for about the total of 10 minutes till she passed by the room where all of them had been recepted yesterday. She then stopped suddenly as the sound of metal hitting metal, clings and clangs of weapon clashing reached her ears. Her amber eyes narrowed in suspicion and she reached for the weapon strapped to her back. Quickly and quietly, the girl followed the sound till she entered the large hall that had been darkened for a purpose she was about to uncover.

She made her way into the assembly area with her weapon in hand, thinking that there might be some sort of trouble before she suddenly stopped and stared at the scene in it.

It wasn't an attack.. technically.

She strapped the cleaver - pistol - katana weapon back onto her back as her eyes took in the scene before her, '_How can there be two of them... does he have the same semblance as me?' _her amber eyes narrowed before the girl managed to recognize just who this guy was.

It was a blonde haired teenager. That was a given...

Blake knew who this way if only by reputation.

She had been warned many times by Adam and other members of the White Fang that should she run across him on a mission, that she was not to engage him in direct combat. White Fang had supposedly tried and failed to assassinate the teen many times in the past.

But what made her mind jumble around was the fact that he was sweating and... without a shirt on, wearing simple dark orange pants while facing a replica of himself.

Because the lighting in this area can be carefully controlled, it could be made impossible for those on the stage to see the rest of the area.

It gave the duelists the illusion of being entirely on their own.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X  
><strong>

Adrenaline coursed through his veins like a small flame, heightening Naruto's already high reflexes as the blonde haired ninja sent a lighting quick two punch combo of boxing punches, all of them aimed at the beautiful mug that his clones always wore.

There was a strict rule that Naruto used when sparing like this. He mustn't use chakra.

If he could increase his base stats, then his enhanced stats would be that much better.

It was because of the fact that Naruto was willing his chakra to stop, that his body enhanced itself in its own way.

Adrenaline, also known in scientific areas as Epinephrine is a hormone. More specifically, it is a neurotransmitter, but due to Naruto's line of work as well as his special physiology, all that the blonde needed to know was the fact that it helped him in combat.

Normally, adrenaline would act on all body tissues, from the smallest cell up to his neural cortex. In normal humans and faunas, high levels of adrenaline can cause smooth muscle relaxation in the airways but causes contraction of the smooth muscle that lines most arterioles.

This wasn't a problem for Naruto though.

He may not have the spiritual essences of the tailed beasts any more, mainly Kurama, but their chakra that was seemingly tied with his soul made sure that Naruto could never fall ill of anything.

To this day, Naruto had never once gotten a cold.

Naruto the Original managed to get a few glancing blows to connect with his foe's mass, but the Naruto-Clone brought his hands up to deflect the rest of his punches to the side with a frown on his face, using the last attack to pull at Naruto's outstretched hand with an iron grip.

Without waiting for a moments's pause that would allow his creator to recover and rebound, the Naruto-Clone whirled around on his spot like a whip of air for a reverse roundhouse kick that Naruto awkwardly punched away with his free hand before launching a stumbling fore roundhouse kick of his own at the mug of his clone.

The high leg swipe soared over the clone's head as it ducked, missing.

The clone cursed when it caught on and Naruto grinned, because the attack wasn't meant to hit his foe, just force the clone to release the original from his grip. However, the diversionary kick was executed without a proper footing to support it and Naruto now had to deal with the consequences of his split second decision.

As his balance faltered for a moment, Naruto planted both of his hands, palms outstretched, on the floor with a slap. Naruto then used his hands for leverage, coming up with a rising helicopter kick that nicked the clone against the neck. The force of the kick was strong enough to send the enhanced chakra replica skidding across the stage floor like a car on ice overturned, but the clone quickly recovered from it and jumped back to his feet, his body hunched forward like a predator seeing prey while Naruto also jumped back to his feet, going into his regular taijutsu stance as his eyes narrowed into slits subconsciously.

The Naruto-Clone reached with both of his hands into its pouches that were located around their waists, without falling flat on his face, before he hurdled dozens and dozens of metal shuriken at the original, repeating the process shortly after. As the flying ninja stars of death skirted through the air at speeds that nearly exceeded that of rifle bullets, all of them glowed with with a faint white light.

Naruto alla Originale managed to evade most of them with his quick reflexes, and the shuriken whizzed past his head, torso and foot nails in a blur as he jumped and twisted around the sharp and pointy pieces of metal. The shurikens continued to fly past him before they connected with a defensive force field installed around the combat floor.

They detonated with silent booms.

Naruto was forced to roll backwards as another set of shuriken came at him, both from straight ahead and from mid air. However, the moment that Naruto rolled back into a straight stand, his green colored eyes widened a bit. The blonde haired Konoha shinobi clapped the palms of his hands together before saying the name of the technique, "Ninpō: Shīrudo (Ninja art: Shield)".

A blue dome of chakra, its surface constantly spinning chaotically, came into being around him just as his clone descended from the sky with a Rasengan held within the palm of his hand. "Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere". The two colliding rotation techniques clashed for a moment, before the clone was blasted away from original in an explosion of bright cobalt blue light.

On the sidelines hidden by the darkened atmosphere, Blake had nearly jumped onto the stage to help the blonde haired teen out after the violent explosion rocked the room. Yet surprisingly, the strange blue colored smoke was gone in an instant and the black haired Faunas could see clearly that the muscled teen was scratchiness and still ready for more combat.

'_Of course, don't forget that he can most likely use aura to defend himself_' Blake admonished herself mentally. It was a good guess, but wrong in the end.

The Shīrudo was Naruto's take on the Hyuuga clan's Kaiten, mixed in with the basics of the Rasengan. Instead of constantly releasing chakra while rotating on the spot like Neji, Naruto would use his chakra control to create a large dome of swirling energy. It was thinner then the Kaiten, but the added rotations worked out to increase its defensive yield.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing. That wasn't the in the rules!" Naruto asked, demanded from his clone warily as he slid back into his close quarters combat stance that put him light on his feet, this time paying more attention to what might happen and keeping a head up for any nefarious plans that his doppelganger might concoct in that evil mastermind head of his.

Across the stage some 70 feet away, the Naruto-Clone too was back on his feet as if nothing had happened, no explosion of destruction or anything similar, smirking at Naruto cheekily before it snorted, copying it's creator stance down to the letter, it was their preferred combat pose, "We're ninjas. We don't have rules in a fight you idiot."

Naruto tried to rebuke the clone's words, his mouth hanging open and one finger pointed into the air, before a light bulb appeared over his head.

Technically, the clone was very true. Naruto never fought within the regulations of rules.

Naruto gripped his hair in frustration, "If I'm an idiot then you are an idiot, you baka! I swear you guys are way too much like Kurama for it to be healthy!" the blonde yelled out loud before sliding back into the perfect hand to hand stance.

The clone laughed at Naruto happily as the two dashed at each other and clashed their fists, legs and knees within a split second, using their enhanced speed to appear as nothing more then mere blurs, shadows in mid-air that should not be there. They were specters to the human eye that wasn't accustomed to S-rank shinobi speeds. The duo of Narutos eventually ended up fighting in midair. They were using one another as a crutch to rise higher and higher with the punches and kicks, eventually reaching about 12 feet into the air before gravity called them back home.

The two shinobi disconnected, sliding across the ground on their landing before dashing at each other once more, repeating the same thing only at higher speeds.

Once Naruto had decided that his shadow clones were too fragile to use in combat, he had turned to creating a new type of Shadow Clones, one that he could use to go all out, or as close to all out as he could. In order to do this, Naruto decided to dedicate more Chakra to reinforcing their bodies, aiding it with Yang Release. Once Naruto had found a nice measure of durability, he had realized that he would need more chakra.

He found the chakra.

And so, Yōton: Dokushin no Kage Bunshin / Yang Release: Single Shadow Clone technique was born.

With a final kick of effort that had been reciprocated in the same measure by the other, both the clone and its creator flipped out of their short mid-air bout, their little tools of stabbing death held within the palms of their hands. Naruto rolled with the fall over his shoulder backwards, throwing his kunai forward at the clone as he came about, before he coiled his legs inwards, falling into a fore facing crouch. The clone did the same thing and the two kunai dispelled into smoke after the clanged.

Without even a second of wasted time, the doppelganger and the original charged at each other, three brief strides bringing them to meet in the center of the stage in a blur of orange and yellow motion.

Naruto-Clone struck first in the clash, his right hand, balled into a fist flying forward and connecting with Naruto's outstretched palm with a loud slap. Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of his clone's hand while he sent his free arm forward to hit Naruto-Clone's jaw. Despite the fact that he was being pulled forward, Naruto-clone managed to snatch Naruto's arm by the wrist and with a short heave wrenched his creator to the side.

Without wasting a beat, Naruto twisted around on his right leg and aimed a rotating kick at his clone's face that would have knocked out a Beowolf if it connected without problem.

Seeing that dangerous high impact kick approaching him, Naruto-Clone released his creator and ducked to the floor, letting Naruto's foot to soar over his head, the force-wave of the attack messing up with his hair a bit.

Naruto-Clone quickly dragged his own foot around to sweep the original's leg out under him. Because of that, Naruto left the ground entirely, letting his clone's sweeping kick to pass under him harmlessly, before quickly dropping back on to the ground with both of his feet.

The original quickly rebound as he brought his right hand down at the Naruto-Clone, a sphere of brilliant blue energy swirling within it. With a grin, Naruto announced the name of his attack, "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)". The clone of Naruto quickly rolled away and stood back to his feet as the attack connected with the stage, blasting blue dust into the air but not doing any damage to the actual stage.

Naruto-clone wiped away the dust from his shoulder before he swung both of his hands forward, large blanketing bullets of red hot air shaping into existence at the end of his limbs.

A gust of air smashed into the clone's attack, creating a mini tornado for a single moment.

As soon as the air pressure was lifted, Naruto and the Naruto-Clone stared at each other. Once more they lingered a short ways away from each other, both hunched forward slightly with their arms held at shoulder level. When they assaulted each other once more, they launched into a quick series of punches, kicks, grapples, and counters that were too fast for normal people to catch, but sometimes they were loud enough to fill the room with claps and slaps.

Naruto blocked a punch using a boxing stance, before he throw one of his own punches forward. Naruto's attack was blocked through the clever use of a punch from his clone. The clone tried kicking at Naruto, but he blocked with his forearm, but the blow was powerful enough to knock Naruto onto his side. Yet, Naruto used his arms to keep himself from getting acquainted with the floor, and stood up right away as he blocked a punch with his fists.

The Clone flipped onto his hands and kicked at Naruto with a strange mixture of a mule kick and an axe kick, but the original dodged the kick and the Clone landed on his feet, before throwing a pair of jabbing punches that Naruto blocked with ease. Naruto started to use his own punches to block the Clone's punches, and then he dodged a kick by moving back.

Naruto dodged another punch, before he moved into position and used his palm to block a strike from the Clone's knee. He used the side of his fist to block another kick from the Clone, using his chakra to stay anchored on the stage, before throwing another kick of his own. There were zero openings in their stances. Normally there would be some sort of opening in hand to hand battles, but both of them had a perfect defense.

Naruto, and subsequently his clone, was fast, faster than anyone in this world with a ridiculous reaction time.

He had a great stance with zero holes in it and the agility to help him stay safe in the fights and a tough body that can take the damage.

He could easily remain alert of other attacks coming from other places. The original went back into offense, aiming a kick at the side of his clone. The clone was barely able to block the kick with his arms, but Naruto used this opportunity to deliver a snap punch at his clone's nose. The attack burst through the Clone's hasty defense, sending the Clone flying through the air and bouncing across the stage.

The clone started to skid across the floor before coming to a halt on all fours, glaring at his creator. The two then rushed at each other again, meting somewhere roughly in the middle of the stage before another exchange of punches and kicks was established. And then, finally, after a full minute of no real progress being made by either Narutos, their deadlock came to an end.

Naruto-Clone punched a rapid three consecutive blow combo towards his maker's chin, but the original slapped them aside with his forearms in turn before aiming a kick into his clone's face. The kick connected and left the clone dazzled briefly, and Naruto capitalized on this.

A miniature sphere of energy appeared within his palms, whizzing sound encompassing it as small blue strands escaped the perfect containment. Naruto the Original slipped between the broken guard of his Kage Bunshin and rammed the Mini-Rasengan into his clone's chest. The clone lurched in pain as the sphere of violently rotating energy nipped at his chakra reserves, the only thing that was allowing him to take all the damage instead of dispelling like normal.

Naruto let the attack loose cohesion and blast his clone forward. The clone rolled away across the stage and seemingly came to a rough halt, knocked unconscious by the destabilized attack.

Yet, the clone didn't dispel yet.

The Yang Release: Single Shadow Clone was a clone created through the application of Naruto's tailed beasts chakra reserves and because of that, it could take quite a lot of punishment. But it was still human, or as human as a construct made out of pure energy could be, and that attack had managed to knock the air out of his lungs.

With a crouched posture, Naruto rushed at his clone with his hands opened close together in front of his chest. Within a second, a brilliant sphere of pure energy sprung to life between them. His control was strong enough to create a Rasengan without a clone, but he still needed two hands to create the Rasengan in an instant. Naruto jumped into the air, intent on ramming the attack down and 'killing' the clone.

However in the last second the Clone moved, twisting around on the floor and connecting a hard kick with the back of Naruto's head. The attack in Naruto's hands connected with the defensive barrier of the stage and the blast of power echoed around the room.

"Hehe- take that!" the clone Naruto yelled in triumph as he pumped his fist into the air with a wild grin on his face.

The clone had been faking it in order to lure in his creator.

It was no secret that the clones liked to cause pain to their original when sparring. But... he had missed the grin on the original's face.

A single Wind Style Substitution with nothing but pure air later and the original was standing right behind his oblivious clone, a single, lone kunai held in his hand, shining a brilliant if a faint white light at the edges, "Gotcha!" With a grin on his face, Naruto called out his last attack as he sprinted across the small distance, slashing and leaving behind a streak of cobalt blue, "Hien! (Flying Sparrow!)"

And the clone knew no more, dispersing in a puff of red and white smoke. Naruto coughed a couple of times as the amount of smoke left behind by that was rather substantial, waving it out of his face as he walked towards the edge of the stage where his shirt and the rest of his stuff was lying in relative safety, "Damn, I still need to figure out why do the Yang Clones disperse like that. This is just ridiculous!"

It was comparable to the amount of smoke that the Summoning Jutsu produced with Gamabunta, it blanketed the entire room in fluffy whiteness. And as Naruto did his best to clear the room of smoke with wind natured chakra manipulation, he had to take a deep breath of air.

His body was finally registering the amount of effort that it had been forced to exercise and the adrenaline was leaving his system. The blonde haired shinobi winced as the phantom pains of his clone's injuries affected him. He brought his hand up and scratched at his torso, doing his best to ignore the shocks of pain. Getting hit by a Rasengan in the chest was not fun...

That was the bad part about training with Yang Clones.

Everything they felt, he would feel as well later to the maximum capacity.

Every strike, every blow and every spark of pain was thrown back at him once they were dispelled.

"That's some wake up training," a female voice stated blandly as the sound of footsteps registered in Naruto's mind. The blonde haired shinobi, in a moment of alertness reached for a shuriken, snapped his head towards the entrance into the hall room where he could see a girl his age, with an olive light complexion, wearing mainly black with some white clothing, making her way into the room with a very uncanny sway to her steps. He wasn't sure if she was walking like that on purpose or...

"Wake up training..." Naruto mumbled silently at her choice of words, tilting his head to the side in a very curios fashion now that there was no imminent danger. He had gotten a little jumpy in this life.

With his whisker marks that were now back on his face, he looked a lot like a fox to Blake. But her nose didn't lie, and the teen smelled like a human.

She had been hopping that he was a Faunas, but it would seem that her hopes were in vain.

Naruto hid the shurikens back into his palms silently as he grinned at the girl. She didn't catch the movement. Naruto then scratched the back of his neck as he laughed a little awkwardly, "Yeah, uh... what's the time now? I'm pretty sure that I've been awake for some 5 hours or so..." he trailed off with a palm raised into the air looking rather clueless, before he took a better look at the girl.

She had wavy long black hair and amber eyes, above which there ware traces of light purple eye shadow. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, reminding Naruto of a cat for some reason. On top of her head the girl had a black ribbon tied into a bow. She was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes.

On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that Naruto wasn't sure what they were, but they reminded him of flowers. Just because taking care of plats was his hobby, didn't mean he was a flower expert.

The girl was wearing a pair of black ribbons on both of her arms. She was also wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her left arm had a sleeve detached. The urge to use his chakra on her rose up in Naruto, but he squashed it down. Naruto had already decided to cut down on the usage of his empathy powers by a lot, as he was getting way too reliant on them, so he hadn't noticed the girl until she had spoken.

His sensory powers weren't passive, and Dust actually blocked most of his spiritual and sensory powers out. The only way for him to get a clear picture on other people's hearts and emotions was to bump his fist with them. Negative empathy had drawbacks that he didn't like so he kept the use of that to a minimum.

The black haired girl, halted in her steep, her face turning deadpan at the blonde hearing that, "It's six a.m." she said simply, doing her best not to let her eyes trail over and follow the shining droplets of sweat down the blonde's muscled chest. She shook her head, refocusing back at Naruto's face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders like it didn't really matter. He had way too much energy anyway, "Meh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some training done... I hope I didn't scare ya?" Naruto admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as the girl chuckled silently, shaking her head in a negative.

"So what's your name? I'm Naruto, the best ninja in the world dattebayo!"

The girl took a moment to respond. "I'm Blake."

"..." Naruto waited.

"..." Blake stared at him.

"Just Blake? That's it? No cool tittle or anything?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head in wonder.

"No." Blake answered in her normal, short and to the point speech.

"B-B-But.. that ain't right! Everyone needs a cool tittle!"

"Whatever Mr. Ninja..." Blake rolled her eyes hearing that childish statement.

"Hey, I'l have you know that I'm an awesome Ninja!" Naruto countered, feeling indignant as she used his tittle to tease him.

He should be the best, he is the last one alive.

"Well then Mr Ninja. Why do you train so much?" Blake had to ask, remembering just how fast he was and how strong he could kick. That level of skill and power took a lot of dedication and time to reach, she had only seen one other person who was so strong and fast in her life before.

Naruto laughed in response... it wasn't patronizing or sardonic, just a laugh, "The answer to that question is both very simple and highly complicated... I don't think you want me to bore you with it!" Well one of the more simpler reasons for his training was pretty funny.

While he could... for example use a Lava pumped up Rasenshuriken with a lot of concentration, he lacked the expertise to use all of the elements in rapid sequence. Unlike before, when the tailed beasts had gifted him with their essence that allowed him to use their specific powers without any training, he only had their chakra now.

If he wished to use water style ninjutsu, he would need to change the nature of his chakra from wind to water first... which would allow him to use Isobu's chakra which was his go to default water release. His normal chakra nature was wind. He was pretty good with Matatabi's blue flames... he also could use Gyuki's ink, but the rest of it was a little bit tricky.

Oh sure he could use the different natures, but he couldn't simply will it into existence anymore. He also needed to re-create jutsus as he goes, adding his own flair to them as he blundered around with hand seals. Now Naruto actually had to train to make use of the higher tier jutsu. So far, Naruto had made the lowest amount of progress concerning lighting and lava styles.

"..and?" Blake inquired a little impatiently, her amber eyes getting an irritated look in them at the long silence.

Naruto tapped the side of his nose knowingly in return, leaning forward a bit with his torso, "It's a secret!" he whispered to her like it was some big secret (which it might actually be!), smiling at the girl cheekily while letting her interest in him to hang dry.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get an answer from Naruto, Blake's features were marred by a small scowl before she turned around and walked away. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her retreating posterior, before a confidant grin overtook his features.

This was getting more and more fun, he couldn't wait for the big show later today! He was going to kick some Grimm ass!


	5. Landing Tactics and St-s II

**Landing**** Tactics and Stratagems? pt. II**

Ozpin, otherwise also known to some as The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Oz, Zippy and Uncle Ozzy, lived, slept and did most of his work within the 4 high walls of the unreasonably tall clock tower. You know, the one that was located at the heart of Beacon Academy, standing tall like a lighthouse on the shore.

Truthfully, the man loved the place because it offered him an unparalleled view of the academy grounds, what with the structure peeking in through the clouds and all, as well as spectacular sun rises. The slowly aging man had once been amongst the most skilled of Huntsmen, battling and defeating hordes of Grimm with his intellect, perception and combat skills that were on par with the best of the best.

However, with the rise of the newer, younger generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses in their organization, Ozpin had decided to retire, and before long he had dedicated his life towards training the new generations of Huntsmen, as well as trying to share his hopes in achieving peace for all living beings and spreading understanding amongst the people.

Peace for both Human and Faunas.

The very same man that we are talking about had been having such a nice dream, but all dreams must come to an end...

"Yo!"

Zzzzzz

"Uncle Ozzy! Wake up!"

Zzz-grgh-zzz

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty cuz it's a brand new day!"

Zzzzz

He tried to resist waking up with all of his unconscious might,

Booom!

Yet it was not to be as a rather loud noise interrupted him.

"Wake up Ozpin!"

Dressed in what were obviously his everyday sleeping clothes, Ozpin slowly, oh so slowly rose up from his bed, moving the covers of his body as he got up into a sitting position. He was dressed, don't worry! The Headmaster of Beacon then cracked a small morning yawn, stretching his arms way above his head at the same time before turning around on his bed and facing the direction of the voice.

And then, the silver haired man blinked at the sight, "Naruto... what are you doing hanging upside down... outside of my window?" Ozpin asked, bewildered with the picture, as he reached for his eyeglasses that were laying on the small bedside table, putting them on just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Nope, he wasn't. Naruto really was hanging upside down by his window... that's good several hundred meters tall...

Naruto shrugged his shoulder in response to the man's question. It was something rather strange to see in such a pose. "Wanted to talk to you, had the time and this was as good as any moment to do it."

Ozpin glanced at the wall hearing that, before looking back at his young student with a deadpan expression on his face "Its not even 7 a.m."

"Yeah... someone already told me something similar... Believe it or not, I couldn't sleep." Naruto rolled his neck as he grinned at his 'Uncle', several muscle pops being his reward.

Ozpin smiled at his friend's child lightly, "Oh.. worried about facing the Grimm are you?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose with his right hand. The fact that Naruto was still hanging upside down by his window wasn't even bothering Ozpin anymore.

It wasn't the first time he saw the boy do something strange and outlandish like that, the blonde was full of surprises.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought before chuckling lightly, shaking his head in a no.

Grimm, psssst! He had survived the horrors of the Training Ground 44, AKA The Forest of Death.

Most Grimm didn't even come close to some of the monsters in that place.

"Nah, I've come to talk to you about Ruby!" Naruto clarified as he swung himself into the room, cutting off his chakra flow before landing in a sitting position right by the window. Naruto looked up at his 'Uncle'

"Ah..." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you let the girl enter this place earlier?" Naruto asked as he plopped his hands over his legs.

"I don't see the point of the question..."

"Ruby... She'l be feeling alone and isolated because of that, you shouldn't have pushed it Uncle. She's only 15, she's a kid..." Naruto prodded.

Ozpin suddenly smiled faintly at his young charge. He was seeing a wonderful opening for him to push through, "If my memory serves me correctly, you were barely 10 when you entered the Armed Forces, Naruto." the Headmaster commented airily.

Hearing that, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bespectacled grey haired man, shaking his head a moment later, "Uncle.. you know that I'm different. That I'm a special case unlike them."

"Hmmm?"

"The point is... You can't compare me with the rest of the kids. And you can't expect me to sit by while a kid as pure as Ruby is sent into the grinder."

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

Barely an hour later and one Naruto Goodwitch could be found being back to wearing his black pants with a kunai holster and the white red colored jumpsuit combination.

The sometimes-whiskered cop / soldier turned student was whistling an action tune he had heard once on a movie to himself as he quickly parkoured his way through the very beautiful (if a little strange) forest of red trees located all around Beacon Academy's premises.

...well running through the parts of the forest that were Grimm free at least. He wasn't really up to killing those Aura-less things right now, no matter what little amount of rush some of the tougher ones might bring him with their durability, he felt the need to be within nature's grasp currently.

In general, it was rather hard for Naruto to find something exciting that would shoot adrenaline through his body with a thrill after facing things like the Jubi and Kaguya... Facing his clones or enhanced clones didn't really count as his chakra was more than a little strange.

Naruto would be the first one to say and admit that he didn't know everything there was to know about chakra.

With the lack of reliable sources of knowledge he was left to his own clues and guesses when it came to such things.

The once-blue-now-turned-green eyed teen wasn't molding any of his potent chakra within the streams of his chakra coils at the moment, trying to increase his speed the good old hard way.

However, this still meant that while Naruto was running slower then what his usual speeds dictated, he was still moving faster then what the normal human eye could perceive.

It was a trait that most higher level ninjas shared simply due to the fact that they could utilize their chakras.

Speed was what he prided himself on after he finished his training with the Pervy Sage. It was one of the reason he thought that his father's and Second Hokage's jutsu was really cool!

Instant teleportation for the win! Sure he was near blink teleportation speed in Rikkudo Senjutsu Mode, but seeing as RSM was a limited commodity, he couldn't really enjoy it anymore.

"Haah!" Naruto jumped over a fallen log and then the blonde flipped under a large tree branch before doing an over-exaggerated acrobatic flip in mid-air. He landed on his feet without a disturbed blade of grass and briskly continued to move like a flash across the forest, practicing hand seals for some of his more complex jutsus all the while, sometimes cursing when he messed them up.

It was a good thing that he didn't use chained hand seals for most of his techniques because Naruto truly and utterly hated using hand seals in battle, it always felt awkward and he thought that he was stumbling around in the dark.

While doing this, his train of thought turned to his mother.

Glynda Goodwitch, one of the toughest Huntresses on this side of the hemisphere.

From what he knew, his mother was still not made aware of him being 'enrolled' into Beacon Academy at Uncle Ozzy's recommendation in order to become a Huntsman (or as the cover went...). Call it a lack of communication. Uncle Ozzy sure didn't inform her of that on his own while Naruto had been waaay too busy to do it on his own.

In truth, this had been a very sudden request coming from Ozpin, and after all, Naruto did have several other responsibilities to take care of up front first.

Thankfully, his forever trusted Kage Bunshin no Jutsu saved him some of that workload.

Still, Naruto didn't particularly see the need for him to become a Huntsmen in order to bring about some world change and defend the innocent and the living.

Sure that the group kept the other people safe by killing Grimm, but the Grimm weren't a problem in his eyes.

As much as he loathed to admit it after all the promises he had made and all the sacrifices his friends went through, Humanity was.

More specifically, it was their treatment of Faunas that pissed the blonde off!

_That_ situation felt like a Déjà vu cranked up to level 11th.

While the 4 Kingdoms of Remnant were all big allies and friends to each other, the Faunas population within them were treated just as bad as jinchuriki were in his time.

He should know, he had seen both, and had experienced both sides.

Henge no Jutsu was truly a wonderful thing, no matter what nasty things he saw while using it.

As the former Uzumaki continued to do his morning run, he suddenly came across a ...strange sight some mid-way back to the Academy. With a shake of his head, Naruto stopped running to stare at the ...man before him for a moment.

The man currently being the center of Naruto's attention was dressed in long blue jean trousers that looked worn beyond belief with holes on his knees, he didn't seem to wear any shoes on his feet, he did wear a crisp blue jeans jacket that was unbuttoned all the way from head to gut and beyond and several other articles of clothing that Naruto wasn't paying any attention to.

Tilting his head to the side like a curious fox, the blonde haired ninja then decided to - himself being the very diplomatic, highly and expertly verbally cordial and river-like fluent in the ways of the English language, man that he was - ask away with the question currently burning on his mind like a large forest fire spreading through the wilds, while pointing a finger at the guy.

The question went sorta like this, "DUDE! What the heck do you eat man!? You'r as tall if not taller than the Old Man Raikage, and that guy was a giant! You'r fucking huge!"

Let it be known that the question was asked in the sort of voice that merited no questions as to who was the source of it.

Sitting with his breathing relaxed, cross-legged with his arms set in what looked like meditative pose, in the middle of a small clearing that could be called 'In the middle of fuckin' nowhere', the man who was currently being stared at by Naruto opened his amber colored eyes at the sound of the blonde's voice.

The man... actually his face was kinda young lookin', so he was most likely Naruto's age, slowly turned his head to the side like he had been expecting him and looked at Naruto, before inclining his head forward mutely. Naruto blinked his green does at him before pointing his finger at the grass before the giant teen.

"You want me to?"

A nod - an answer.

"Why?"

A tilt of the head - a question that was really an answer.

"You sure?"

Another nod - this one was actually a shrug, but for the sake of the story let's call it a positive answer.

"Oh - Sure... I'm Naruto! Nice to meet ya'!"

A stare - ...not sure what this one was.

"Okay, okay..."

A stare.

"Shutting up now..." Naruto said as he threw his arms into the air in surrender before hoping across the clearing in a single, strong leap.

Strangely, the Beacon's resident ex-jinchuriki seemed to understand what this guy was meaning to say perfectly without even hearing any words come out of the giant's mouth. The giant took in a short, lungful breath as Naruto sat down in front of the man, his feet and the rest of his body falling into the familiar and relaxing, reminiscing meditative pose.

"Sooo... no what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow, only to get a nodding stare back. Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the guy's silence and closed his eyes calmly, his breathing becoming short and cool and his mind going blank.

Now sure, Naruto normally felt the need to start a conversation with just about anyone... but in this guy's presence he felt much more at inner piece, like everything was back in place. It took his brain a moment to figure it out.

It was the feeling similar to what Mt Myobokuzan gave off...

Naruto quickly opened his eyes, confusion evident in them shining like a light.

Naruto stared at the tall boy with a questioning look in his vividly colored green eyes for several long seconds, before his lips quirked up into a smile and he went back to feeling the calm of the nature. The giant boy observed his blonde haired companions in the search for inner peace for a few moments, before smiling lightly and following suit.

They still had two hours till their initiation.

**X- Ruby Naruto Blake Yang -X**

Naruto closed his Academy-issue point drop service locker with a jam of metal 'thud', looking towards his right side as he scratched his cheek with a finger, "Olly, why is your sister so set on making me fall in love with her?" the blonde haired teen asked the taller teen, "Sure she's hot and all, but I see her more as a little, annoying sister then a girl."

Oliver was currently standing on Naruto's right side, his lips quirked up into a faint, teasing smirk.

The ranch boy was doing some final checks on his personal weapon while Naruto, in turn, checked over his own ninja supplies one last time, making sure that he had enough kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and exploding tags prepared to take on anything that he could come across in that forest.

"I dunno, ask her. She still thinks that the promise you fell into back in the day is worth something." Oliver said as he inserted one of his magazines into his weapon, locking the trigger before collapsing it into its hand to hand mode and then hoisting it over his shoulder like a sword.

Naruto deadpanned back at his acquaintance, "How was I supposed to know she will twist my words like that in the future?" he asked as the two of them started to walk towards the exit.

Oliver paused in his steps, before he looked at his blonde haired friend with a devious smile on his face, "Hindsight is 20-20 my man!" the way he said it taunted Naruto into punching his lights out.

"Why thank you Oliver. I wasn't already aware of that!" Naruto said blandly.

"No problem Naruto! Always happy to help a guy like you."

"Ughhh... I hate you Olly..."

"Don't worry, I hate you too."

And then, the intercom suddenly buzzed to life, gaining the attention of everyone in the locker it, a familiar female voice spoke up,_ "All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, a_ll first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."__

The two boys stopped and looked at each other with a pair of blank faces, before they suddenly grinned like a pair of predators and fist-bumped together.

"Try not to get killed Ranch Boy, searching for your corpse would be too much troublesome work!"

Oliver snorted, "Yeah right. Just you watch, I'm going to make you weep and cry to your momma for how bad you are going to get beaten, trails in the dust are the only thing you'll see." He looked at his friend's pouches before adding, "You don't even carry a gun."

"Guns are for chumps! I don't need some peace of metal to beat stuff up with." Naruto retorted as he flexed his fists, a sphere of brilliant blue coming to life within them.

The two shared a look, it was time for the test to begin, go figure.

Their strategy? Go in and beat stuff up.

As the duo of idiots slowly moved towards the exit of the locker room, out in the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted the girl from this morning... Blake was it? She had her eyes closed in thought and her hand was grasping something within the locker. Quietly, without attracting any attention to himself from the rest of the students, Naruto peered into the girl's locker by strengthening his eye sight.

He could see that the thing she was holding on to was some sort of a small cleaver.

Was it her weapon? What was it doing in the locker then, because Naruto could have sworn that she had had it this morning.

Oh well, not his problem, he carrier weapons on his body all the time.

He focused on her face. The girl seemed to be deep in thought about something, something that made her troubled, that much he could tell. Was she in some sort of a funk?

Now that can't do.

Naruto glanced at his bosses's son, "Hey Oliver, could you wait a minute, I need to check something out there..." the blonde haired shinobi stated quietly, pointing a finger in the girl's direction as he looked around the room and saw that it was almost empty, most of the students having left in the time that it took him to get a feel of her thoughts.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders in response, not stopping in his steps to wait for his friend before waving a hand over his shoulder as he left the room, "Do what you want dude, I don't care. I gotta go and find Caitlyn before she kills somebody with her glare." he sighed exasperatedly.

Naruto rolled his eyes hearing that before turning around to face Blake.

Seeing that she was still in her own little world, he decided to raise his voice a bit to get her attention, "HEY, Blake, let's go, come on and hurry. You don't wanna be late now do you?" he placed his hands into his pant pockets.

Blake opened her eyes hearing that and looked at Naruto with a dull look, before nodding to herself and grabbing the _Gambol_ _Shroud_ out of the locker, having placed it in there earlier out of convenience.

In one smooth move, she latched the weapon onto her back and closed the locker, letting the magnetic lock in it do its job. The black haired girl then approached Naruto, looking at the blonde haired soldier cop with a weary gaze that was well masked behind a mask of apathy, "Why are you waiting for me?" she asked ever so subtly... not.

"Who said that I was waiting for you?" Naruto challenged with a demanding look on his face. Blake raised an un-amused eyebrow at that before she looked around the room.

"I'm the last person in here... there's no one else to wait for." The Cat Faunas stated bluntly with a pointed look directed at him.

Naruto 'hmphed' to himself hearing her break his words and turned around on his feet, walking out of the room with a steady gait. Blake stood there on her spot, waiting, watching, observing the taller teen, searching for any tells about his thoughts or plans in his body movement. Naruto paused in his steps before looking over his shoulder at the black themed girl.

He rolled his eyes when he saw what she was doing. He was a Kami damned Ninja, he doesn't have any tells.

"Well.., are you coming or not?" the ex-jinchuriki of the 9 biju asked Blake as he continued to walk away, his hands still in his pocket and his whisker marks present on his face like always.

After a few seconds of internal decision making, Blake moved forward as well and catched up to the strange teen with a well practiced jog, before walking side by side with him, casting curious glances at Naruto every so often.

"Well?" Blake asked with a bored tone, breaking the silence that had surrounded the two after several minutes of them walking with nothing but the sounds of her footsteps filling in the quiet air. Hm... Naruto wasn't making any noise at all she noted.

Curious.

"Well what?" Naruto asked back, not looking at Blake at keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Why?" Blake asked, clarifying the question just a tad bit.

Naruto glanced at her, "Why what?" he asked again with a grin slowly growing on his face. He was doing it again...

Blake growled at the boy for his stupid act, "You still didn't tell me why were you waiting for me."

"So...?"

"We don't know each other at all." the Cat Faunas commented, causing Naruto to look at her with an estranged look on his face. He looked confused for a moment, like he didn't understand what she meant by that.

"You just looked like you needed a friend, that's all." the ninja said before pulling his hands out of his pockets and crossing them behind his head, looking nonchalant about it all.

"A.. friend?" Blake asked, nut sure if she heard that right.

"Yeah... Can't we be friends?" Naruto asked her with a big smile on his face as he turned to look at the girl. Blake observed his face, his eyes for any sign of dishonesty for a moment before looking away, not finding anything that would tell her that he was lying. His voice didn't carry any deceit in it neither.

She fell silent for a few seconds. "Friends... that would be nice... I guess." Blake muttered as a silence fell over the two again, causing Naruto to smile a bit wider.

"Then I'm going to be your new friend! Naruto Goodwitch, it was nice to meet you Blake"

Blake looked at him curiously for saying that, before a small smile fell upon her lips. It wasn't too long before Blake felt a sense of relief and serenity flicker inside of her as the two of them walked through the Academy halls, making their way towards the Beacon Cliffs. She had made many mistakes in her life, but she was going to bury them behind her at this place.

She would start anew. Maybe making friends was her first step in that?


End file.
